


Random Role-play scenes

by Over_write



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Dark Past, Dimension x, Eventual Romance, Family Loss, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leibniz Dimension, Multi, Past Torture, Resistance Leader AU Serpine, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Roleplay Scenes, Roleplaying Character, Romance, Torture, loss of friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_write/pseuds/Over_write
Summary: Apparently my best friends and I have been role-playing with our OCs and certain Skulduggery pleasant characters for a while and as it turned out, I was so in love with a few of these plays, that I just had to write certain scenes ( or single plays) out...Indeed, I'll give you a short overview on what has been going on in each of these, so you don't get lost..Have fun and much thanks to my two role-play partners @Athena_Danger and @Artemis_P
Relationships: Harmony/Nefarian Serpine, Nefarian Serpine/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Accidental Espionage leads to an long forgotten past

**Author's Note:**

> Theres really nothing great to say about this, but enjoy!
> 
> These Roleplay Scenes (happening in our Roleplay, which is currently still being played) is also with my new writing style. Saying not the one from last here, but these stories , I've written in the past month. So please enjoy, and don't be too shocked about it. I think its okay for me to say, I've improved quite a lot.
> 
> In this Roleplay I also played Serpine according to my Resistance Leader AU, I will somewhen mention later. Overall the only difference to our Serpine, is , that he's the Resistance Leader - a changed man, brave, good, kind -everything a good leader can be, but even he has seen much , has experienced too much to earn the peace, he deserved !

**Overview** :

**In this role-play, Mevolent and someone certain else, my OC (Detoxia) and @Athena_Danger OC (Athena) have been trying to find, managed to find a loop-hole, create a portal, leading from Dimension X into the normal Dimension.**

**As said, our two characters found out about the secret invasion and were determined to try to find the only person knowing enough about the Warlord to safe their World..**

**Nefarian Serpine, the leader and only survivor of the Resistance..**

**They searched, and searched, until their lead led them to the west side of Roarhaven, the ruins - a demolished place still destroyed from the terror Devastation Day had spread.**

..

.

..

.

.. the slender girl stood infront of a large, abandoned parking-building. Cracked and run-down like all the other many buildings, standing in the Ruins of Roarhaven.

Yet, apparently still stabile, compare to all the other broken-down houses, as it was still tightly hold by the multiple, thick, iron pillars, that had once been built between its thick floors.

And which Detoxia cautiously admired, when she had hesitantly went beside. Slowly examining the 1.floor, as she walked around the now empty parking - spaces..

Nothing but parking-spaces and bleak pillars, that filled this sad house.

..But for once, exceptionally decided to also walk up its narrow road to one of the upper floors.

2 floor. Nothing.

3.floor. Nothing.

Nothing, but this endless and cold silence, that ruled around the many pieces of broken metal and rubble laying all around.

Yet, as she reached the 4.floor, something was different.

A change of air, that let her immediately freeze, as her blue, suddenly tightened eyes fell on the same, indifferent scrapped corridor and heaves of rubble or dirt.

Which got once she only hesitantly walked through - step by step, that she came nearer to the area of the parking-spaces.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Until she stopped, as quiet voices, mumbling, suddenly made itself recognizable for her attentive ears, just as she was about to go through the same, old, small door-less, iron opening.

One foot, that she had already sat into the area, before she instantly flinched back with a, muffled gasp, and pushed herself tensely against the rough, white stone-walls of the building.

Holding her breath, as the voices behind her continued to speak..

? 1: tsh.. Its truly laughable, to think that the Sanctuary aren't getting the idea to search in such an obvious place like this.

?2:..hmph.. If your China Sorrows is just like mine, than she's much too pretty, to make her nails dirty... Trust me..

? 1:..oh, That she is, my friend!

? 2: Then we won't be disturbed......So what have you so dearly wanted to tell me.. Our plan?

? 1: Our plan . Yes.. Indeed... Everything's going according to the plan, Serafina has done her part and the clips are placed!

(Clips, they have more!) the spying sorcerer thought shocked, as a wave of adrenalin shot through her veins and she kept on pressing herself angstly against the solid stone. Breathing heavily, in fear of being noticed by the two foreign figures.

Obviously two men, according to the deep velvet voices, one, she knew from somewhere and the other full of authority, a voice belonging to a leader.

_Two strangers, non of the being Serpine_

And yet, she knew she should run as long as she still could, she wasn't meant to spy on whoever dangerous person was talking there, yet something, a force, held her in place. She wanted to know, their plan, she had to find out to warn the _Sanctuary_!

? 1: ..And once the portals will open, it's bye-bye Sanctuary... A loud explosion will make this day..

As this left the strangers voice, it made her nearly choke on her own breathe, whilst a sinister laugh filled the background. (They want to blow up the Sanctuary!!). Her mind rushed in utter terror, as without another breathe to waste, she instinctively wanted to turn away and instantly run out, to... (I have to warn them...i have to tell -)..., but once her feet had only just slimmed her body around, she suddenly bumped into someone and staggered back, as her gaze went up.

Only for her to loudly gasp, as her horror-struck gaze fell on the form of a strong-built and tall, slender man, mischief sparkling up in his brown eyes, as he viciously smiled down at her.... ' I don't think you will.... Detoxia..'

.... Mevolent!

Mouth open, eyes glistening in pure fear, as she stared in pure stun at the powerful Warlord in from of her and step for step, shivery walked backwards away from him, with him only closely and slowly following ' How.. How do you know my name? ' she stuttered in her all so familiar squeaky voice, yet only receives a gesture from him, pointing with the tip of his index finger at his temple, before he let his deep voice shrill once more through the bleak corridor ' You're thinking too much, my dear child'

'Detoxia.. What a surprise!' suddenly appeared another voice from behind her, that made her only once again gasp, as she spinned around, in the same time and to her own horror had to recognized, that Mevolent had pushed her back into the small parking-area.

'With her eyes now falling on the priest, the leader of the Church of the Faceless Ones, Damocles Creed. That her instantly back away again, the moment her eyes fell on his straightened figure, and which caused her to almost fall right back into the powerful Elemental, but staggered forward again, by the lightest touch of his muscular chest and stopped herself into the middle.

Maniacally letting her shivering eyes dart from side to side at the... Now... **two** approaching figures, as they s l o w l y forced her back into a dead end, with her back quickly touching its cold wall, now, directly behind her.

As a light whimper escaped her lips abd she pressed herself even more against its rough concrete, whilst they came nearer and nearer..

Nearer and nearer..

Until...

.. they stopped, only a few steps away from her strained figure, so near, that Mevolent could literally feel the ~ ** _ ~~fluid~~_** ~ blood, running through her tiny veins and Creed, hear her racing heartbeat pumping quickly, along the sounds of her heavy breathing.

That only made a wicked smile, stretch over his mouth, as he enjoyed every second of her delicious terror.

Unlike Mevolent himself, who only looked at her with pure curiosity and... admiration?....

' Mhmm.. I have to admit, I do am curious, on what such a poor innocent soul, like you , is doing in such an abandoned place, like this..' the strong sorcerer had suddenly spoken up again, in such strangely gentle and velvet voice, almost calming.

As, in the same time, he had spoken, he had slowly approached the terrified girl even more and leisurely, so softly cupped her cheek with the back of right fingers.

Whilst with each, monotonous step she had felt her body only strain even more, her breath to quicken and her back to more and more get squeezed against the solid wall, until his cold skin finally touched hers sensitive and she could have sworn to have hold her breath for a fragment of a second - her tension to freeze - , before he let his fingers slide off her cheek, again.

And he, once more, stepped back to Creed, as the other spoke up again, yet with his dominant, brown eyes nonetheless the entire time fixed on her trembling figure..

' Innocent?!..', the leader of the Church of the Faceless Ones had suddenly exclaimed in pure mockery and amusement ' Trust me... This girl is everything, but innocent...'

A gasp, as that left his smiling mouth, Detoxia couldn't help, but instantly gasp, whilst she snapped her tearful orbs to the Priest, in pure shock of what he was going at and had Mevolent only follow her abrupt Movement, as a light, mischievously smile formed on his lips, enjoying the fear, that had suddenly sparkled alive in her tightened orbs..' And why is that...'

(No. NO, NO, NO.. please!!)

Mockery, Amusement and pure Viciousness was all Creeds smile was drenched in ' My dear Mevolent.... Detoxia... She's..

Tension was rising in each of her limbs - in every single one of her sore muscles - , as she wanted to do so much, jump at him, preventing him from speaking his next words, yet the raw fear made her numb. And Mevolent felt it all.

'... one of Meritorious' leaders... One of his most precious Generals.. Or well... - was-.. '

And that's when she froze, when with one big breath the tension of her long kept secret left her limbs and got only overwhelmed with twice as much, as her wide - open eyes slowly locked itself with the brown ones of Mevolent, again.

Surprise and Stern flashing up in his vapour iris, as he demanded an answer ' Is that true!', his voice so suddenly rough and full of superiority, that made her immediately flinch back and instinctively give him an answer, accompanied by a shivering, slow nod. ' It is!'

Mevolent could tell so, by only the fearful look, she carried in her ocean eyes, as they were the entire time fixed on his', during and even after she had spoken.

Though where Detoxia would have thought him to end her life with a quick swing of the dangerously glistening God-Killer Sword attached to his belt, he only softened his smile and continued their conversation, once again with a soft voice, hollowing through the demolished parking - house.

For Detoxia had given him something, she was so used to show towards people, that the shivering girl hadn't even recognized to have shown him the rare respect, his enemies only rarely still gave him and he so much appreciated.

' So, you're working with the Sanctuary?' he so then asked her calmly, with Creed now silently watching and only standing patiently beside him, who her eyes had only shortly moved to, before she gave the Elemental an hesitant slight shake with her head ' N-n-no..' her voice stuttering greater than ever, yet Mevolent **knew** she was speaking the truth '... I'm not.. Not anymore, I'm.. I'm my own D-detective.. n-now..!'

_Each and every word, that left her mouth, spoke the one and only truth. A dangerous honesty, Creed had to control himself not to grin beside his leader, as it reminded him just too well of the girls.... father._

'That is..? .' the upright, muscular sorcerer had instantly continued, after the last vocal of her voice had left her mouth, without even having given her the slightest or smallest nod, to show her his acknowledgement. Let alone any kind of surprised emotion betraying his voice, as he spoke ' Then let me ask you another question, why were you so keen on spying us?'

' I..' she hadn't even wanted to speak up, when the terror made a gasping and quivering 'I' automatically slip out of her mouth, that made the brown-eyes sorcerer instantly react, in a hushed and even softer voice, ' Shhh.. Why'.., whilst she could feel her eyes slowly getting watery - burning, from her stiffly open eyes and the dusty air surrounding the three sorcerers. -, I...I wasn't spying... '

**A lie!**

' Do not lie to us! ' this time Creed hissed, in a way more rough voice, than she could ever remember his voice, from the many occasions in the Sanctuary and that had her instinctively flinch back even more,..... or tried to, as she had her back only painfully hit the solid wall, along a choked down whimper.

Though had his own impertinence only rewarded, with Mevolent instantly snapping his head towards his brother-in-law in pure irritation, and admonishing him in an angered voice ' Creed! '. Hissing almost, as it made the priest instantly flinch together at the others harsh tone and burrow his anger, as he lowered his head in shame of his sudden outrage ' I'm sorry..'

But a such abrupt and fierce outrage, that was enough for Detoxia to get totally intimidated, as she could only still hear her shy voice subconsciously speak up, despite her bodies own control ' P-Please, don't kill me..'

Which, at the slightest sound, had Mevolent already turn back to her, in a once again softened expression, that softened only more, as he recognized the words she had been saying, before a weak sigh escaped his lips and he once again took a careful step towards the scared child, _that was so tightly pressed against the safety of the wall in all her pure panic._ And let his fingers, once again caress her wet cheek, gently shoving the tears away, she hadn't even recognized to have come up.

So gentle.

So comforting.

So warm.

So... ~ ** _ ~~safe~~_** ~..

That, she couldn't help, but lean herself into his gentle touch, almost wanting to close her eyes at its serene comfort, as they stared into his amber eyes, yet was still enough aware to not dare this deathly act, whilst she could slowly feel her beating heart calming down and hear the Elemental squeaking up again, in an hushed and quiet tone.

Silent enough, for not even the bleak room to echo his Sound, through the multiple demolished, corridors.

Loud enough, for only the three of the to hear.

'Shh no one said, we would kill you.. I just want to know if you were spying on us, my dear child'

A nod, nothing, but a genuine nod followed, as her tearful eyes were still locked with the almost fatherly eyes of Mevolent, who didn't even show one sign of anger flashing up in his dangerously, brien iris, as he only gave her an understanding, small nod.

' Good... Now was that that bad..'

A shake. Again, only but a silent answer, as her voice-vocals seemed to keep on disappointing her, whilst she kept on being carried away by the male sorcerers gentle stroking of her cheek. As deliberately even her heavy breathing slowly calmed itself.

'... And you see, I don't even want to know, why you were spying...'

Mevolent kept on, carefully choosing each word he was speaking to her, with his eyes never leaving hers, and hence could see her ocean, wet eyes widen in pure surprise better than ever, that made him only one more time give her a simple nod..

.. whilst he let his hand now, once again, slowly and tenderly glide down her cheek, up to the tips of her chin, until he let his fingers fully slide off her skin.

'.. Yes, I don't... The Sanctuary will find out sooner or later, anyway.... It's OK.. '

-It's OK -, that pair of words seemed to hollow in her mind over and over again, _almost like a broken record player_ , as she watched the slender Elemental, once again, step back to Creeds side, who in the entire time only closely watched the movements of his master, yet had his grey eyes also on hers stiffened form, almost like he wanted to tell her something.

Something important, that seemed to bother him, since the first nod, she had given the Warlord.

And so did Mevolent recognize this urgent need. When it made the Elemental slightly turn to his relative, however only slightly, only a slight bit, that it couldn't have even recognized to be a real movement, if it hadn't been for his eyes shortly moving to Creed, before they went to Detoxia again.

Whilst in between, a handful of small words were exchanged ' Creed, you want to say something?', allowing the other to speak, as certain man appreciated the permission with an thankful nod ' Yes'

Before Creed took a measured step forward, for Detoxia's attentive attention to instantly fall on him,yet, not to frighten her even more, after his rude act, while, this time, Mevolent seemed to stay silent beside him, but with his third eye never leaving his relative...

When Creed spoke, now in a voice Detoxia knew a lot more to be his and hence stayed as calm as Mevolent had been able to make her be, however in the inside felt every muscle of her stiffen almost in a New Yorkers second, after she discovered the content of the priests faithful sentence..

' Mhmm.. It's time... At least for an clue, you should finally know.... You see, young _General_ , I've known your ~ _ ** ~~father~~**_ ~, and I want you to know, that you posses the exact great ability to spy and have definitely inherited his dangerous honesty..'

And that's when, she could only still see him stepping back to Mevolents side, her wanting to say so much, but with her voice only unable to speak, as she could only helplessly watch them exchange a nod in her frozen state.

(Wait..).. (Please.. I want to know)... (I want to know more!!!).. all of these thoughts she wanted so dearly to speak, but her throat wouldn't allow her, whilst with each second that passed, her time of finding out, begin to run dimer and dimer.

Until it came to an end, when both the Elemental and Teleporter held each other's hand and now both gave her one last smile - only gentle and caring, the other treacherous, yet with a kind gesture..

Before..

' Do not worry.. You will soon find out... Just don't get lost..'

.. they were gone and she was left alone in the empty, cold bleakness of the abandoned parking - house, like nothing ever happened, like the warmth surrounding her never existed, and only the lonely coldness every pierced into her back, as she collapsed crying on her knees!

...


	2. Memories Of Torture

**Overview :**

**Apparently, while my OC has an past-reminding, frightening meeting with Creed and Mevolent, Athena ( @Athena_Danger) found Serpine not far from Detoxia location..**

**Only for her OC, to get the same shock as mine, when Serpine told her, the Elemental would hide in the ruins, too...**

**Hence, wasting no time, that they immediately began the search...**

**Though questions and answers triggered, that search, when Athena found out during this desperate search, that after Serpine's betrayal the feared Warlord had gotten him only once more into his grasp...**

**Memories, the Resistance leader had only trailed off, as that subject came up, between the two searching Sorcerers... Memories, he would never want to talk about..**

..

.

Yet again, another scream, hollowing its pained cry through the dark, empty corridor of the old dungeon. Since days. Weeks of never-ending torture, that the petite, slender figure in one of the bloodied cells had to endure.

5 weeks, that his former master had got him back in his grasp, the first time, after he had joined the Resistance, as their leader 6 years ago. After he had **betrayed him**.

And each of these days of Betrayal, Mevolent let his former and youngest general suffer under his hand, as another cry of anguish tore itself out of Serpine's burning lungs.

' You still believe... You still believe, that your little resistance will come to your rescue!' the dark Elemental had just spat another time in pure anger and Disgust at the figure he held tightly on his swollen throat against the solid cave wall.

**5 weeks** , yet Serpine still didn't give in to his masters brutal torment.

**5 weeks** , yet, he still didn't lose hope, that they would save him. That they, would come to his rescue.

Even now, that the once strong leader, was nothing more, but a limb doll in his masters grasp. Multiple of his bones already long broken. The pain in it already long numb, from all the other bruises and fractures his body has to carry.

And it disgusted the tall sorcerer more than any other of his already, long deceased prisoners, as he squeezed his hand even tighter around the others throat, successfully cutting off all the oxygen, he would need to only struggle, something Serpine had stopped already long ago.

And instead was nothing more, but a choking mess, trying _so desperately_ to gasp for the urgently needed air.

Cold, icy air, that was freely swirling all around him, yet,..

how much his shaky body tried to gasp for it,

how much he begged his body to let it flow down his throat,

... the strong hold the others large hands has on it, made it impossible for the air from reaching his lungs......And he could only helplessly watch with his blurring, green eyes as it peacefully co-existed in the cold cell.

His once pure emerald eyes, that would literally gleam with all its slyness in the depth of the night and which had now nothing more than a glassy and lifelessly pale color, as they stared weakly at Mevolents superiorly, brown orbs, whose iris nearly gleamed in all its joy and amusement, at each tear rolling down the others chalky cheeks.

But blinded by all his lust, that he didn't recognize Serpine to slowly be slipping away under the extreme oxygen-loss.

As the Adept gave one more attempt to gasp with his open-hanging mouth for air, - squeezing his eyes together in all the stinging pain overwhelming his lungs- , along a nearly inaudible, plea '.. S-St-op..!.. '

But seemed to have caught the attention of the male Elemental, as along the last sounding vocal of his strangled plea, the sorcerer instantly lightened his grip, but....

_Instantly, by the second the smaller Adept felt the pressure on his throat finally lighten, his eyes instinctively snapped open and he inhaled... No.. Gasped greedily for the dry oxygen suddenly providing his lungs, again. Uncontrollably, shakily and almost too quickly, that it nearly drove him into a irritating coughing fit, whilst he could still feel his entire numb limbs trembling._

....didn't let go and still kept his hated traitor firmly squeezed against the uneven, solid wall.

_Watching_ , as Serpine greedily gulped in ~ ** ~~his~~** ~ air, almost too greedily for his taste.

_Seeing as his trembling pet slowly recovered truly disgusted him, made his anger only rise towards his used to be General._

~ ** ~~But he could change that, now couldn't he?~~~**

Hence by the next second Serpine inhaled another dose of air, the Elemental reacted and **without** a warning, **without** even a single blink, mercilessly balled his right hand to a tight fist and punched.....

Only to have Serpine instantly choke on his own shaky inhale, as the quick fist collided with his lower abdomen in full force. Literally squeezing out all his just sucked in air again, after he hadn't even been able to properly recover from the first massive oxygen loss.

But compare to the last, had him release a breathless whimper, muffled by his abruptly closed mouth, as he instinctively bent over...

_Instinctively, from the pain, that was about to rise up - explode in his stomach -._

...and fell into a piercingly-painful and rough coughing fit.

Disturbed by cracked and short breathing attempts, that the irritation in his throat would instantly cut off each time a cough teared itself away, and even then wouldn't process his breathless system, as the direct hit in his diaphragm made it paralyze in its important capability of breathing.

Shutting off his entire steam of air, he so gravely needed.

Stunning it, whilst the slowly suffocating Sorcerer could do nothing against it, as the more he continued to rapidly cough and attempting to gasp for air in between, the more his vision started to get fuzzier.

Bits of yellow and black dots glistening up in his blurred vision, _as he coughed and gasped, coughed and gasped, yet it wouldn't stop, as his diaphragm kept on malfunctioning ._

And the more pain, that rose up in his stinging, breathless lungs with each and every tiniest cough, the more salty tears steamed down his squeezed together eyes.

Until, bit by bit, it grew shallower and shallower, weaker and weaker, up to nothing more than a fatigue , faint panting, with his own heavy head now resting limply on the others back hand. Faintly twitching with every few cracked coughs, that still dared to escape his metallic - tasting mouth... _blood...?_

Which his hands, legs only accompanied in the only movement, they still made, whilst they only still dangled loosely down from him, like a lifeless doll.

As he could very slowly feel his diaphragm opening again and even more slower process the air flowing down his sore throat with every few twitched, short gasps.

Before he had his toxic eyes once again slightly and _very, very_ weakly open themselves to the indifferent, dull darkness and the malicious smile the dark-haired Ruler had carried on his lips the entire time of his agonized, harsh coughing.

One treacherous grin, Serpine will never forget through his blurred vision, when he could suddenly hear Mevolent's deep, amused and sometimes so warm voice disturbing the dark Silence again ' Do we have our breathe again, my friend?'

So malice, that Serpine could have sworn a chuckle to come next, when he pulled his weak iris' up to his leader, and alongside heaved his head back up again to press its back against the cold, rough stone, whilst blood .... _sparkling scarlet liquid_ .... poured down the side of his mouth.

Only seconds, before he let a fragments of husky words escape his split lips, weakly and breathless, almost still panting to fill his evermore greedy lungs with precious oxygen ' G-Go...

However was only once again disturbed by his own short gagging , before he was even nearly to be finished with his fierce swearing, when Mevolent slightly, but abruptly tightened the grip around his throat again and faintly shook his head in pure disappointment.

'A-a-ah.. Or do you want another one of your ribs to break _today_ ..?'

And where two weeks ago, the warlord would nonetheless get to hear the whole glory of the Adepts hateful words, only a pleasing Silence was what Mevolent received this time , as the Smaller only still whimpered at his warning.

_Did he finally break him?_

_Did he finally shatter his recklessly loyal heart?_

After weeks, countless hours of his precious time, Mevolent had to sacrifice for the Kingdoms traitor,..

... to change the Resistance leader's.... _two words that would slip his tongue in pure disgust - a sin for their religion ......._ rebellious and confident self, along those fearless and brave, shining witch-eyes, back to ~ ~~ **his**~~ ~ inferior, fearful _young General_ with his **so deliciously** respectful , dull and lifeless eyes.

... to hear these miserable sounds, coming out of the others mouth, again.

...to make him **obey** and return the appropriated respect towards his master, again. To **teach** it to him, again.

A sudden appearance Obedience, which satisfied the grinning Sorcerer more than anything, but made him eager to know, if it would also speak to the various questions, which answers he had been trying to **brutally** force out of Serpine's normally do talkative mouth over and over again, these countless days.

_What is the Resistance planning?!!_

He remembered to ask him in the first week of his imprisonment, fresh to the grim dungeon, the Alchemist had only ever seen from the safe outside, where he had still been defending himself with both limbs and mouth.

So unbelievable respectless, so greatly rebellious, that it had served his punishment only excellent, when Mevolent had completely shattered the wrist of his _so infamous_ red, right hand, right on the first day,..

_...whilst he struggled and struggled so panicky to get out of his tight grip, with Mevolent's hand over his mouth, defeating the agonized screams his sore throat couldn't hold back anymore, as the Elemental broke his hand, but by bit, that day_

_Where do they hide!??_

Was the question that followed next, yet, despite the warning he had received only days ago, was only evermore rewarded with the Adepts most defiant and disrespectful manner, for he had spat the most worst and hateful profanities at him, carelessly, not caring about the things Mevolent would do to him or the tears he would shed.

A rebellious attitude, which had cost Serpine so much.

Broken ribs, bones and limbs. ~ ** ~~was nothing in compare~~~**

_How do they manage to sneak into the Kingdom?!!_

Endless kicking, until he would lose consciousness.

_Are there Spies?!_

Knives being stabbed in the most painful, but harmless spots.

_Who. Are. They?!_

Yet, nothing ever broke the hopeful resistance leader nearly that much, than the one day, only a week ago, Mevolent hadn't bothered to torture him physically, but control the stream of his ~ ** ~~fluid~~** ~ blood streaming through his thin veins with his own elementary Power, numbing his blood Circle, making Mevolent control his movements, his words,..... **everything**.... , whilst he could slowly feel himself losing more and more the feeling in his aching, fractured limbs, his soul suffocating in his own body, his system; his organs shitting down, slipping in and out of consciousness, with each more second his blood circulation was interfered by foreign circumstances.

It nearly killed him, ~ ** ~~like the first time~~** ~ and broke him in ways he would never be able to describe, as only still bloody tears and weak shakes of his head would follow each and every following day, Mevolent would whisper these Questions into his ear.

Up to today...

So he asked, once again, satisfaction in his voice and with a dirty pleasure at seeing the sparkling blood, freely running down the others mouth 'Good... Good and now to the questions.... Do you want to tell me anything?!!'

With his heavy head still leaning fatigue against the cold stone, he knew what was coming, if he'd refuse again, as he already saw his same fate reflecting in the others pleasured chestnut orbs, again, yet, despite this,...

.. he squeezed his watery eyes together, only accompanied by just another fearful whimpering sound and kept on stubbornly shaking his head, rolling it from side to side on the uneven, hard wall with his mouth sealed shut, not dating to let one single word escape his strangled throat.

Before he weakly opened his glassy eyes once more and stared bitterly in those suddenly disappointed, dead orbs ' Y-You're... not getting....ANYTHING out of me!' Serpine spat husky, but fiercely sharp and would continue to spat, no matter the torture his body would have to endure.

**~~~ He could break his body, mind and soul, yet he would never be able to break loyalty to them! ~~~ **

Today, yes.... Tomorrow...... ~ ** ~~maybe~~** ~..

,.. hence Mevolent didn't even bother to ask his Traitor, again, but only slightly shake his head in pure disappointment at the others anew refusal...... ~ ** ~~and d-I-s-o-b-e-d-I-e-n-c-e ~~~** , whilst he faintly lowered his head and s I g h e d.

Though had its calm breezing sound blowing through his ears, like a serene melody, suddenly overwhelmed by the painful, loud gasp of the man infront of him.

_Gagging, gasping, his hands and legs struggling, kicking, shivering with his newly recovered low energy.._

..as Mevolent squeezed his left hand tighter and tighter together, almost clawing into the crying Adepts throat.

A bare picture, that made a smile return just twice that great, before he withdraw his gaze back to the gagging leader ' Nefarian... Nefarian... you're making this....'

..he paused, for the **first** , just enough for his eyes to watch, so listen to Serpine's agonized sounds for a few more seconds, that he squeezed and squeezed, and lower his gaze curiously down to inspect his own right hand...

'.....so....'

.. he paused a **second** time, again only shortly, as he slowly curled his hand into a tight, clenched fist and moved his sharp gaze back up to him, before...

'.. difficul **t**!'

_Hit_

'You could be a free man!'

_Hit_

'You could be one of mine!'

_Hit_

'You could be loved, _again_!'

.... _Stab_

Over and over again, he swung his fist directly into Serpine's lower stomach and by the first had watched the Adept tear his mouth open, for a scream, he was trying so desperately to shot out of his mouth, to get painfully stuck in his breathless throat, before only still gagging whimpering noises escaped his closed, bleeding mouth, as he fidget and fidget more against his masters strong hold, cried steams of sparkling tears, that flowed down his cheeks.

Until Mevolent had pulled his hand back by the third and let something glistening, the dizzied Adept wasn't able to recognize, glide into his open palm, before his fist lunched again at him and he for once closed his water-blurry, green eyes to welcome the same painful punch in his gut again.

Only to have all his struggle, whimpering, panic be taken away by one numbing twitch, that had his eyes instantly snap open again, terror signing it in all its glory, when he felt a poisonous, piercing stab suddenly impaling his thin skin.

And something cold and metallic to be inside of him, whilst very slowly, he could feel blood rising up in his mouth and pouring even greater out of his slightly open-hanging mouth, accompanied by a hot, thick liquid suddenly sliding down his abdomen.

As he slowly b r e a t h e , labored and raspy, but not greedy, when he felt Mevolent's grip lighten on his throat, hearing it shrilling through his ears,...

.. in- and exhale..

..before he hesitantly, almost numbly slumped his head down, seeing at first only droplets of blood dyeing the dirty ground beneath him, before he only just recognized Mevolent's hand pressing at his stomach with a handle - _a handle of a blade_ \- tightly held in it.

Yet,.....

.. only breath, not even a whimpering left his mouth, not even a anew panic dared to struck his weak form, as suddenly, all his muscles let go of the tension they had carried, his heavy breathing to relax even more and his terror-struck, water, wide-open eyes to dull and leisurely weaken from its widened state.

Whilst he numbly watched Mevolent's hand slowly _and suddenly so carefully_ withdraw from the handle, revealing a knife sticking inside of him.

_Revealing the handle of a knife, he knew all too well, decorated with red rubies on the front of its fine iron, that stretched red, silvery lines and symbols of their gods all of over the rest, up down to its shaped, round ending._

_His own.... The feared blade, that had been his symbol._

Yet, not even that made a tip of fear dare to struck his lightening mind, as he numbly lifted his wet gaze back up to Mevolent.

The Sorcerer, who suddenly looked at his former General in pure dismay and pity, as he stared with his saddened brown orbs into Serpine's tearful, darkening eyes and sighed... 'My friend... This could have been so. Much. Easier.... Why does it always have to be this way!? '...

His voice full of a genuine pity and disappointment, as he let its deep, velvet tone hollow through the empty blankness.

Yet, would receive no more answer from the weakening Adept, he held now only mere lightly in his strong grip, as even for such an easy task as that, all strength seemed to suddenly have left the Adepts limp body, as he only still concentrated on his shallow and heavy breathing..

_each and every costing a, millennium of his strength_

.. and the suddenly so difficult task on keeping his measurely closing eyes open, to keep on looking at his slowly blurring, deathly opponent.

**His body now completely limp in the Warlords strong grip.**

**Tears straining his chalky cheeks and kept on pouring down from his tired eyes, accompanied by the disgusting liquid rising more and more up in his still open hanging mouth.**

**And then......this unbearable, wet pain exploding in his Abdomen with each and every inhale his dry lungs would take.**

For today the torture had been set to an ending, Mevolent knew so, as he could see Serpine slowly going to slipping away.

Hence one more soft sigh escape to lips and he carefully, so slowly heaved the limp form slightly away from the cold wall.

_Serpine barely recognizing it, as he was only still concentrated at the tall form of his former master._

Yet, could nonetheless still clearly make out Mevolent's silent whisper, the disappointed.... ~ ~~ **eager for one more last act~**~~ ..... Sorcerer directly spoke to him.

Before..

'.... You should have never betrayed me....'

..the dazed Adept could once more feel the rough grip around his aching throat tighten, without a gag, whimper, or even a nearly audible gasp escaping him, anymore.

Then a gush of wind blowing through his raven, messy hair, and...... **Cr** A **C** k....

A _SI_ c **K** En **i** _ **N**_ _g_ pain abruptly exploded in the back of his head and before his lungs were even able to tear out a scream from the sudden pierce of agony, darkness already covered his vision.

....

..

.

..

...

Only for the Adept to _ once again_ wake up deep in the cold ... cold and dark night, soaked in his own hot sweat and curled together against the _**c**_ _O_ l **D**... _s_ ** _O_** **C** o **Ld** , hard stone.

Shivering, shaking from the pain his body writhe itself in, as he pressed his broken hands weakly and so tightly as his sore muscles still allowed him around his own weapons handle and on his bleeding wound...

As he _C_ ** _rI_** E **d**.... Insomnia triggering his restless sleep.... Cr **I** _ **E**_ _d_ a _N_ **d** **cRI** ed, salty tears streaming endlessly down his bony cheeks....

C **rI** e **D** for his FR **I** e ** _nDs_**.... his **O** _nL_ Y friends... to _Sa_ ** _Fe_** **H** iM!

.... Yet, had it still taken 7 whole days for them to find him..


	3. Betrayal

**Now this might have not been a scene of our Role-play between me and @Athena_Danger, but this is what I imagine, to have happened to DX Serpine, after he betrayed Mevolent. (In my AU, where Serpine is indeed a very good leader)**

**..**

**...**

She had been running. Surely an hour..

... that she had passed by junctions over junctions.

... Street by street.

... hurried through the most narrow side streets.

... and abruptly took turns, just to get away from....

**~~~.....them~~~ **

Yet, she was sure the Red hoods saw her..

She had seen it in their red glistening eyes, those laser-like, emotionless dots, when she had accidently looked upon them ~ ** ~~spied on them~~~** from one of the roof-tops of those, large, prideful buildings in the middle of..

_...Dublin-within-Wall...._

.., as she had been on her way to spy on the meet-up, Mevolent's feared second General, Baron Vengeous, would have with one of his employers.

A normal, regular mission it should have been for the young, female Resistance fighter. Slipping unseen into the well-guarded walls of the overpopulated City of Sorcerers, finding out informations about the **3** Generals and back to the Resistance Camp, far remote the hidden lands of Pyrenes.

'A normal, quick mission for our sly ***' the blond haired girl could literally even now still hear Chinas voice shilling through her ears.

Yet, had the young spy never thought it to change _so much and so quickly_ to the worst, when fate had gifted her with only a _single_ misstep,...

A single second, she had been careless.

As she had looked too long out of the small cover these slippy, even roof-tops offered her, down upon the crowded, tiled streets, that were both filled with pridefully-suited Sorcerers and those _poor, poor_ mortals, they were dragging with them, like they were nothing more, but a filthy piece of dirt.

Right, left, right, left, that she had let her eagle eyes carefully wander over the entire busy street.

**A street not even near her final destination.**

When only a single blink escaped her normally so attentive orbs, a single second, that she let her gaze wander blindly over the rich street, before the azure-eyed sorcerer only still remembered her pair of eyes to freeze, as they locked themselves with the nightmarish, dead, red dots of a patrol of red hoods standing motionlessly in the secure shadows of an abandoned side street along the corners of the broad Street.

Directly fixated at her with its solid, iron armour, not looking anywhere behind her, but directly at her own ocean eyes.

And that had been the moment, when her slender form instinctively twisted herself around, not even looking back, if they followed, but only still wanted her endurance legs to move, run, carry her as fast and far as possible away...

_They saw her, they saw her... The red hoods saw her_

That was the only thing, that still repeated itself inside her mind over and over again, as she quickly.. ~ ** ~~hastily, her heart racing~~~** .... swung herself over the opponent edge of the same roof-top and hastily hung herself down the side of the opposing, stone wall, letting the side of her trained body glide down its rough surface.

Dust and Dirt continuously whirling up in between, that stained her long, light-brown, yarn coat even more in its dirty brown, up to the end, that it had constantly swirled up and left a cloud of dirt over her, which only majestically swirled up her coat with it, blowing up in the wind her messy land created, only seconds after.

Though not caring, as her legs instantly continued to rush her behind the next corner her darting eyes had fallen on, disappearing into the more uncrowded ways of the city.

And that had been when her now sore legs had started running, escaping, only escaping, blindly through the large Kingdom.

_Not knowing where her legs would carry her_

_Nearer to the Elementals castle?_

_Nearer to the so dearly longing Borders?_

_How much she had memorized the structure of the city, each and every way it carried, God, she didn't know!!_

As the horrified girl only ran, now as, well passing the more crowded... ~ ** ~~dangerous~~** ~ .. Roads with its in-the-sun-glistening, prideful structures on both right and left, narrowly squeezed together, which she didn't even bother to let her dot-like eyes fall on, as they were only set on the front, and the many shocked Sorcerer and curious mortals looking down at her..

_She'll get noticed... They notice her.._

... where they could clearly see, that she was an outsider, alone on the dirty rags of clothes, she wore.

Yet, the covered Resistance girl kept on running over its polished, clear ways nonetheless, ignoring all the indignant stares she got, as only one thing circled in her racing mind.

_Escaping, no matter how_

_No matter, which ways she had to take to lose them._

_No matter, how, much attention she would risk getting._

As.. **turn** .., she abruptly spined herself into the next dark alleyway she had seen, not even daring to let a single gasp escape her breathless lungs, nor risk one glance behind herself, but instantly continued to force her legs further and right ahead into the next crowded.... _indifferent_... Street.

Continuously.

Whilst the entire time, she could hear their horrific, whispering movements howling up from everywhere around her, as they only used the Security of the treacherous shadows to invisibly follow her, _like a stream of wind,_ innocently, but deathly, as an assassin.

Inaudible, yet she could **feel** their stabbing glares stinging continuously in her tense back and **hear** those howling sounds of their bloodstained Scythes whistling through the stiff air.

Ready to strike...

Up until now, that those glares had captured her in their tight spell, not daring to lose her, no matter, where she ran to. _The laughing shadows were everywhere._

An hour of continuous running, with not even a single break in between, not even a breath Harmony had allowed her dry lungs to take and whilst she grew weaker and weaker with each more step the desperate girl still took, ~ ** ~~they~~** ~ seemed to not even be anywhere near in being exhausted, as they still followed her.... ~ ~~ **lazily**~~ ~ ... and with the same, inhuman agility, as at the very, beginning.

_It scared her.. She was scared and didn't even need her pale face to proof that, but only the cold tears, she could slowly feel forming in her wide-open eyes, securely hidden away under her coats-hoody._

_Scared of the things they... Mevolent would do to her._

_They just wouldn't lose her..._

_Please, she didn't want to die.....-the same thought, as an alike kind-hearted girl will be saying in the far future, raced through her mind._

And along that faithful thought, she twisted around once more, just, again into another dark and empty corridor...

_.. the forsaken parts of the city, left-out, dirty, forgotten.._

..., but broke, her feet hurt too much to still go on, as she just twisted her sore body once more around, for her back to meet the cold concrete of the building's wall and waited..

Slumped down and waited..

Squeezes her tearful eyes together and waited for her death to arrive..

As bit by bit the whistles came nearer and nearer, louder and louder....

And the louder they became, the more Harmony got more frightened, more tense, her knees to pull itself up to her chest, as she curled herself up into a shivering, whimpering ball in the suddenly inferior darkness, ... _all alone ..._ and fiercely pressed both the palms of her cold hands against her ears, to extinguish the sounds creeping up to her.

_Please_

_Please, leave me alone!!_

Whilst slowly, very slowly seconds dared to fly by, a decade of those seeming to be a millennium, as she grew more scared with each and every second, she could feel their cold aura not standing viciously before her.

Second by second, she could literally hear the ticking clock's monotonous clicking in the back of her head.

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

More and more seconds, too many seconds for them to should take, as the more time, that passed in total lonely silence, the more the cowered-together girl measurely dared to lightly open her glassy eyes and look up...

Yet, there was still no one, but the dark emptiness of the corridor, she had seen only a minute ago. Nothing, but the direct, **indifferent** look at the **same** , blank wall, that was gifting the tearful sight of her terrified cats-eyes.

**No red-hood** standing, emotionlessly in between it.

**No red-hood** staring down at her, with their darkness-killing, gleaming, red Death-eyes.

Truly nothing, but the shilling sounds of her slowly-calming, deep inhaling--and exhaling movements of her heavy chest tensely blowing through her shut ears, accompanied her stiff sight.

Before she slowly even dared to slightly lighten her shivering hands from her ears and....

..

.. accompanied by a quiet gasp, widened her Sapphires.

..

Yet, not from the sounds she could heard.

But from the noises she didn't.

For the whistling, the howling of their sharpened scythes rapidly growing louder and louder, were gone, letting only the serene Silence still remain, disturbed by only the, now clear, noises of her deep breathing leaving her slightly open mouth and the tumultuous, quick walking and whispering of the many, ignorant sorcerer passing the rich road beside her in the background.

As, bit by bit, she deliberately untensed, along each and every following long breathe she took, but with her wide eyes never leaving the black front before her.

Still awaiting.

Awaiting her to drop her guard.

**Tick.**

**Tick.**

Letting her drawn-together shoulders slump down, letting go of the tension in her knees, pulled to her heavily-beating chest and lifted her head even more up, whilst her shivering eyes wandered shakily from side to side of the ill-lit corridor,..

.. left to the even further lead into its shuddering, dark tenebrousity...

..right to the bright street of thousand, passing-by people, seeming to not even have recognized the intimidated girl...

..and her tense hands to fully fall away from her ears, down on the dirty ground.

**They were gone, but...**

And hence the more seconds that still passed, the more she started to believe, the more her inner-panic decreased, switched by a single question planting itself into her aching head..

**... why?**

Though a question, that had remained in Harmonie's mixed-up mind for merely seconds, before she shoved it out of her head, again, with the decision, that she didn't even want to know it's unimportant answer, but for once consider herself happy with the non-existent luck of this cruel world she had been given to escape, as long as they still.... **~~~lost her~.~~** ..

Hence wasted no more time, even with her entire, shivering form still numb from the eternal run, as already, by the next, long, shallow breathe her stinging legs were still allowed to rest in their evermore bent-up-position, she rolled herself tiredly, along a quiet moan, to the side, heaving herself, in the same process, up on both her paining knees and sore hands, placed on the rough, dirty concrete, that hurt them only more.

Yet, bit the pain away, as she squeezed her wet eyes together and forced herself up on her _so exhausted_ , bucking legs. Though stumbling no instantly, as the numbness abruptly grew even harder, and she instinctively grabbed the stone wall, she knew to be infront of her, for support, before she lightly opened her sapphire eyes, again.

The terror still marking them, as her pale eyes illuminated the shadows uniquely weak and stared so, soo fatigue against the blank wall, she leaned against.

_Still feeling the beating of her heart thumbing strongly against her stinging chest. From the exhaustion or terror, she assumed both._

As she even leaned her sweaty forehead now closer against the solid surface, and once more, but only shortly closed her glassy orbs and listened to the sound of her heavy, labored breathing, blowing in and out her mouth.

3 times, that she in- and exhaled in pure Silence, before she leisurely opened her paled orbs once more to only a small gap and shoved her fatigue gaze to her left, facing the blinding - white of the sun-illuminated road, crowded by the continuous crowds of rich people passing by.

_Ignorant, like nothing ever happened, like the panicking spy had never rushed through their mids, like the sense-wardens, standing everywhere beside them, had never been about to strike in the depth of the mysterious darkness._

_Have never let even the hot air of this summer afternoon freeze into a tensed, winter coldness._

That only Harmony could still feel, crawling up her shuddering spine, as the hot atmosphere of the burning sun continued to burn down on her yarn cloak, making even more cold and salty droplets of sweat run down her forehead, even though the warm shadows of the alley kept protecting her from the true pride of the gleaming sun, heatening the outside tiles of the street, like lava.

Only another of those thousand reasons she wouldn't want to to enter its hell again, hence instead only just quietly shoved her fatigue gaze to the other, but pitch-black side of the empty corridor, her right slumped-down shoulder was facing and had her hidden, strained orbs only shortly fall on the indifferent picture, teaching endlessly away...

Dirt and rubble collecting itself, yet only rarely, on both the thin corridors bleak, dusty sides.

Accompanied by a shuddering darkness, which grew darker and darker, the more the aisle stretched itself away..

.. , before, only closely afterwards, as well her sore muscles followed the command of her eyes, her feet turning her own body laboriously to the right, supported by the tiny strength of her left hand pushing itself away from the stone wall, its sweaty palm rested on and wordlessly pulled her feet weakly further into the cold, lonely darkness, away from..

**the dangerous maze of streets**

**the red dots**

**the crowds of people**

**the eyes of her enemy**

As step, by demanding step, she forced her numb legs forward, Harmony slowly, but surely disappeared into the secure fog of the shadows and the devouring, tight walls of the massive structures daring to swallow her, the deeper she went inside the..... ~ ** ~~at first~~~** ... straight way.

Silently, deeper and deeper, with the tumult of the lively road behind her gradually fading away, leaving, once again, only her long, heavy, breathing to disturb its serenity.

As her slightly swaying form kept on walking unsteadily forward.... _dragging_ .

With her arms hanging limply to the side and her hot back slightly bent...

Further and further, whilst the longer the peaceful Silence remained..

.. _no whistling .._

.. _no howling, growing louder and louder..._

.., the more her muscles and mind let go of the remaining strings of shock and adrenalin pumping evermore through her exhausted veins. And hence the more of this tension, she could feel fading away, the more she could feel her body slowly recovering with each more labored in- and long exhale she took, her endurance energy leisurely returning, her back deliberately straightening itself and her walking to grow more balanced, as the blond-haired girl continued to follow the lead of the corridor.

A neverending, as it seemed, different from all the various other short, worn-out side -ways she had run through in her desperate flee and had always instantly entered another open area to her enemies eagle eyes, whereas this one only stretched itself further and further away, turning, where she hadn't even recognized to walk in another direction.

Yet, showing her exactly where she was, as her once again collected mind, memorized the corridor, the one and only large alley-way, from the map she had looked at back in the head-quarters.

Each and every centimetre, turn and destination, she knew, like the back of her.. ~ ** ~~right~~** ~ ... hand, as she now once again sneaked cautiously through the darkness, like the assassin, she was.

Still exhausted, but with each more inaudible breath, providing her lungs once again with important air, felt her strength slowly returning.

**...**

**..**

**Though did they really lose her? Or was it something else, that had them prevented from entering this certain, long corridor?**

**Isolated**

**Empty**

**An abandoned, place, where no one else would go..**

~~**The perfect place, to let a crime fade away into the darkness** ~~

With each step now once again calculated..

_still sore, still not able to run or tense, without instantly stinging again, but enough to properly walk..._

..as she creeped along along the protection of the bricked walls, not daring to walk in its dangerous centre.

Whilst her once again, clear, azure orbs hidden under the goody of her coat, cautiously, yet deliberately wandered from side to side, switching, that her sharp sight continuously, so thoughtfully observed the mysterious dullness infront of her and the bleak central of the way, she kept on avoiding.

Attentively, examining each and every corner.

The entire time, she was sliding forward, how indifferent they stayed, as they kept on being nothing more, but blank, colorless-grey, stone barriers marking an abandoned, unutilized, dusty way in between.

Not even rubble or dirt on its sides had survived long.

No steel ladders up to those massive buildings.

No windows signing a be-lit room above her.

**No nothing.**

Only the monstrous bricked walls, the single, dead way, stretching itself into the unknown front and her.

**A ghost town .**

The total opposite to the crowded streets, now far away from the female Assassin.

Further and further, but with the City-Map still precisely in her head....

Step..

Step..

Step...

_5 more minutes... 10 more minutes .._

_That she had seen nothing different, but the SAME, INDIFFERENT picture.._

**And yet,** she never lost her location out of the eyes, as she was well in mind, of the various places it led her around.. _the market, recognizing it only on the tumultuous noi_ ses _she faintly heard ; the large blaza, in the central,_ _but far away from the horrific castle...._ , so was she well aware of the small and only junction her quiet feet sat foot in after 15 s l o w minutes, shortly before the long corridor itself would have finally released her at the cities borders.

_A tiny, superfluous junction, with a single right turn, that only led into the dead end, a large bricked barrier blocking the way, a trap for the red-hoods to easily kill their panicking victim in total isolation...._

~ ~~ **A place, A ticket to death, where no one would ever find their rotten corpse.~**~~

But curiosity couldn't help it, as Harmony dared to give the death-trap one single glance, _when she had originally wanted to ignore the short way ,_ as she was sneaking pass.

A random glance, that let her eyes instantly catch the large, barrier in the dull distance only 20 steps away, if not less.

_Standing tall in the middle of a never-to-be finished way, with the sun of the blue sky shining above it._

_Bleak and blank, just like every, same, other wall of this straight Maze._

_Nothing special, nothing different._

But ...

..

.

having her feet, gaze, everything abruptly freeze on the spot - ground, so the spot she was looking at -, when her keen orbs had glided down from this same, old bricked wall and suddenly fallen on a _dark heaving_ laying ~still~ under the towering monstrosity.

Eyes wide, no matter what it was her eagle orbs had fallen on, for it disturbed the normal, indifferent blankness of the bleak, grey walls, like a spot of sparkling blood dyeing a white wall in its albino centre.

_It was something, that shouldn't be there._

_A victim?_

Thoughts, rushing through her frozen mind, that had her body instinctively strain in utter shock.... Terror...., as her abruptly tightened eyes had widen.

However only for a weak sting through her entire feet and thighs to follow the tension, like a piercing spear, no second after, and which had her just as quickly remember the still faint soreness living in her limbs, but didn't wince, didn't whimper from its continuous stinging, yet bit it only away, ignoring it, as she measurely turned around and deliberately, so thoughtfully walked l a r g e steps towards **it** .

The stiffness still remaining, even if it made her more aware to the slight soreness residing in her muscles, as, step by quiet and cautious step, metre by metre that passed by, she could see the shadowed shape slowly taking form, outlines of a ~ ** ~~h~~** ** ~~uman body~~** ~ starting to appear and its different colors leisurely getting more identifiable.

_Green_

_Black_

But made her gut wrench in almost an command, Terror literally washing it's prideful coldness over her, as by the next step she took, she could see...

_the exact outlines of a human-petite-form, curled together..._

__raven,wild strands of hair_

_a black suit, she was all so familiar with_

_and the beautiful color of shadowed, liquid red generously dyeing the dirty ground underneath the motionless figure..._

..that instantly made her release an outcry-like gasp, before her numb legs instinctively began to run, fall into another speed, despite the stinging pain now constantly pulsing up in its stiff veins, which she seemed to only ignore, if even recognize, as she was only still focused on the still body quickly growing nearer and nearer..

And the nearer the... ~ ~~ **alive?~**~~ body came, the more she could see..

_the rubble of destroyed bricks, pieces of walls, laying all around the male thing_

_the large, sparkling gash hidden under his charcoal, short hair_

_the glorious shine of the FrESh blood flowing HaPpILy out from underneath him_

..the more she could recognize... the wider her stiffening eyes became from the growing terror.... Yet, her feet kept on running....

Not letting her stop, until another gasp tore itself out of her dry lungs, and instead of letting her sore feet step the last **2** more steps up to the ... ~ ~~ **death?**~~ ~ .... men, had both her hands fall over her mouth and her legs to take a frightened step back, as her terrified eyes fell on **someone** , she knew **so** **well**.

**Someone,** she had grown to _fear_ ... _to hate ..._

Yet, she stayed, her feet not turning around, her hands frozen over her mouth, and her eyes staring in pure horror at the scarred figure, whilst the heat of the air literally slowly got drained away from her, cold goosebumps forming on her entire skin covered by her _warm_ clothes.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds

That the young Resistance Fighter only l o o k e d and watched stunned, as the crimson blood kept on freely oozing out of **~~~the Generals~~** ~ i m p a l e d back.

*3seconds* , until she didn't know what had overcome her this faithful day and hesitantly stepped up to the _right-handed man of her greatest enemy_ , with both her frosty hands sliding down to her chest, one palm over the others back. And with her nervously-glistening orbs never leaving the feared sorcerer, as step by step, she took the last 2 steps forward, too careful to be called cautious, until she was standing directly infront of ~ ** ~~him~~** ~ ...

_Motionless_

_Still_

_Unmoving_

.. and kneed.

Kneed down in a sitting position, despite the risky danger she knew she was getting into and waited.

Thinking. Thinking in total silence, that she could feel the heat burning down on her, but with her body nonetheless freezing.

2 more seconds, until, along the movement of her still wide-open, attentive eyes, the kind-hearted girl angstly moved her right-hand away from the other and shakily slid it through the humid atmosphere up to the slender man's drawn-together shoulders.

_Drawn-together, almost like he had been writhing in pure pain, before he SliPpEd AwAy_

And touched it, at first only with the tips of your fingers, that her sensitive skin touched the fabric of his dusty black suit, then her palm, yet he still wouldn't move, and yet she still didn't know what had come over her, _her mind was empty from the cold shock._

_Was it Curiosity?_

_Was it Sympathy?_

_Worry_?

_Recklessness_?

_Or just the fact, that she was too kind for her own good?_

At that moment in the past, she didn't know, as her entire cold mind had only been fixed on the **nefarious** man. No thought rushing through it. Stillness was all that was there. As she deliberately put more pressure into her right palm and slowly rolled the slender General onto his back, just infront of her own feet.

Whilst she had her own hand just pulled back in the same moment, back to her beating chest, joining the other in its tensed position, as she now directly faced the vile man, she had wished her eyes to have fooled her.

_the chalky-white skin of his face, normally being illuminated by the toxic light of his closed emerald eyes_

_his unhealthy slender figure, she remembered just too well_

Literally making her tensed eyes, shortly shot open even wider and her mouth to change into a slack-jawed state of shock and disbelief.

_his unique, black suit's jacket, with his virgin-green shirt under it, held together by a raven, yarn band around his pale neck, with a sparkling, green crystal attached in its front_

Tidy. Clean. Which she **had** always admired so much about the sly Strategist in the past, on the storming battlefield outside the city, **alive and sneaky,** but...

_Black gloves, under which one of them he held his cursed, red weapon_

.. now couldn't help, to have her tight eyes only fixed onto his middle - taking away all the pride from his suits piercing colors.

_covered by both his GlOvED hands, pressing onto it, a reddish color dyeing his shirt into a not-overlookable, dark green, so the fabric of his black gloves into a glistening, wet crimson_

_Nefarian Serpine.. Before her lay the first General of Mevolent.._

Yet, so different, than Harmony used to remember him..

Black circles, covering the area beneath his weakly, closed eyes, that fit just perfectly to the darkening, pale skin he carried on his expressionless face, and which white-color stretched itself over his entire, LimB body - totally relaxed, unmoving. His clothes full of dust, that already turned its pure black into a dirty grey, tainted by droplets of streaky blood. Blood, that was still forming so freely under his back.

Yet, there were no defence marks, no signs, that he fought against his attacker - no bruises, no cuts -, he didn't plan to be attacked, _he was mercilessly stabbed from behind.._

**~~~An assassination in the darkness..~~~ **

Everything of that she could see with only the bare look of her frozen, wide-eyes wandering up to his tear-stained face **~~~he cried, begged at his attacker~~~** ,..

...

.

__You shouldn't have betrayed me' a dominant, brown-eyed figure whispered, almost gentle from behind into his shock-frozen, YoUnGEsT General's ear, as he leaned closer to his slender form, who had only shortly before still calmly walked infront of him._

_With his left hand gingerly placed on the emerald man's stiffened side, holding him, preventing him from collapsing, once the shock would leave him with the pain to overcome him. As he twisted the blade, he had brutally rammed into Nefarian's petite form, with one short, violent twist around. And hence earned a desired, breathless gasp from the stunned figure, tears forming under his wide-open eyes, the more he realized, the more the pain quelled up.._

__A-A-A-Ahh.. Shh.. Don't cry.. Its going to be over soon..' the same soft whisper once more, breath its warmth into Serpine's ear, hot blood making its way out of his open-hanging mouth, as he felt ~HiS MaStEr~ slowly moving away from his ear, again, his hand brushing gently off of his paining side, as... Zap.._

_Another hiccuped yelp, left his mouth, as the bright blade impaling him was ripped out of him and an instant greater stinging pain shortly flashed up in his stomach, before an instant numbness blurred his aching vision. Feeling the blood-flow explode in his veins, the knife had only shortly before still kept in bay, as his legs began to feel heavy, swaying, stepping back._

_Whilst MeVOleNt patiently began to circle him, almost like an animal, waiting for his victim to weaken, as he brushed along the wall's bleak and dusty surface, amusingly and superiorly looking down at Nefarian, as HIs TrAItOr began to more and more lose balance - his so beautiful toxic-eyes, paling._

_Dot-like Eyes, that stared at him in pure horror and shock, as the Warlord slowly circled him a single time, heavy, short breathes blowing frequently out of his bloodied mouth, keeping him aware, before he felt Mevolent's soft touch once more behind him, keeping him up-right, as his legs grew weaker and weaker._

_Almost leaning onto his warm chest, as the pain grew,... his vision got fuzzier... , and then........ a pair of words being whispered only closely behind his right ear. So tender and soft, he could barely still make them out, as he could only still feel the Elemental's large hands brushing deliberately over his tensed, burning sides, over his limb arms, innocently up to his ThROat...._

_Before his awareness finally drifted away.._

..

.

..and collapsed to her knees, her kneecaps hitting the solid ground hard, as the palms of her hands shot over her mouth, with her large orbs still staring in utter terror at his fReSh tears. ~ ** ~~Minutes, only precious minutes, that this crime has been performed~ .~~** Whilst for the first time, since she had entered the city's feared borders, her soft, innocent voice, hollowed deafened through her cold hands ' O.. Oh, God..'

She couldn't believe it, **she didn't want to believe it** , the sight of her eyes, the thoughts in her head. The sympathy, the pain pulsing up in her good-natured heart, as she continued to numbly stare at the ~ ** ~~fresh corpse~~~** of the peaceful General.

Nothing could ever describe what she felt, **~~~but the wish to could have helped him, even if he wasn't on their side.~~~**

Yet, - _she didn't know the reason -_ but as she kept on looking at the still form of his ~ ** ~~lifeless~~** ~ body, her thoughts were for a single second just as dead, her mind once more a blank space, when her hands slipped once again away from her stunned mouth and reached out to him.

Reached with her right-hand reluctantly and shakily to his paled throat and with her terror-struck eyes following them only closely, placed both her index- and middle-finger onto the carotid-artery stretching itself through his neck.

Without any reason, for she knew ~ ** ~~he was dead~~** , yet, her body moved from its own - the shock leading it...

..

.

As she waited..

.

...the tips of her fingers not daring to leave.

.

..

.

However..

.

..

.

..Stillness

.

..

.

Disappointment rising up, _had she hoped him to be alive?_

.

..

.

No pulse coming, his bony throat was still..

.

..

.

AnD RemAIn-

.

..

Almost like she had really hoped the ~ ~~ **AssAssiNAtEd**~~ ~ General to be alive, a disappointed, ~ ** ~~sad~~** ~ sigh escaped her turned-down lips, and was just about to finally turn away..

_Leave him to die in peace in this harmonic, lonely darkness_

_Leave and report his death to the Resistance_

_Move her fingers gently away from his bare throat..._

**..when..**

.

..

.

a light, almost in-existent, resistance snapped her a saddened gaze, from anew wide open, so her attention to instantly shot back to him and the weakly, lightened pressure of her fingers to jump back into tightened, but careful grip on his throat.

.

..

.

Frozen, once more. Waiting, once again, eager, for she knew, she felt something, with her tightened eyes, once more entirely fixed onto it..

.

..

.

_Yet, again, why did she wanted him to survive, why, was she so eager to help him_

.

..

.

_Again, she didn't know.._

.

..

.

As 'Pump', there it had been again, stronger, with her more solid grip, but still barely noticeable as before.

**Yet, it was there!**

And along its light pressure, she could feel her heart **jump** , **racing** , so her left palm to once more slowly slide up to her mouth in pure stun, but her mouth itself to just remain a single gap open, no words leaving her numb voice vocals. As she only g l a r e d , with her fingers remaining on his pulsin throat.

Whilst..

**pump**

**pump**

**pump**

... with each and every continuous 'pump', that followed the faint Pulsing of another, she could feel her mouth and eyes growing w I d e r and the beating noises of his heart pulsing up in own mind, loud and with the same , light pressure she could *still* feel against her fingertips.

**pump**

**pump**

...,before..

_He was alive... HE was alive_

..slowly, but surely an endless train of thoughts filled her dessert-mind again, questions, screaming at her only one single word ' How!!?'

_By the Ancients....all the blood... HOW!!?_

_How is his heart still beating?_

_How is he still alive?_

_HoW!!?_

Thoughts over thoughts, questions over questions rushing into her cold mind, once more, but that she all just got more and more unaware of, the more the coldness of the freezing stun washed away and the humid heat returned in its heating glory to her bodies awareness, again, as without further ado, her system, her muscles, each and every limb of her jumped into action..

_No thought, being wasted, of him being her mortal enemy._

As she reacted out of pure instinct, and quickly, yet still cautiously removed her right hand from his carotid artery, to slide it - only again, closely followed by the sight of her tensed eyes - in a direct movement down to his crimson belly.

Hesitateless, that she laid her own palm onto the black, soft glove of his RiGhT, despite the feared weapon it hid under it, and supported its limb pressure,..

_thoughtlessly, instinctively, without thinking, only with her considering eyes fixed_

..in pushing against the scarlet wound, her eyes, themselves, hasn't even seen, yet.

**~~~But will they receive the shock of their life, once they will fall on the bruised gash burrowing itself thinly through his petite stomach~~~ **

Whilst in the same time, that her right had quickly restored a safe pressure on his wound, her other moved slower, but just as straight away from her mouth and in the time her right hand had put a hold onto the intense-blood-flow soaking his shirt, hastily moved it down to her positioned right-hand, to grab her coats yarn-sleeve and instantly shove it up.

Only to reveal a brown tattoo emblemed onto her sensitive skin, _a sigil_ , that she had not even a single breath later, instantly tapped on - loosely touched, that it had already mildly shined up and activated!

Activated, triggered something Harmony seemed to exactly know of, as,...

_.. with her worried eyes, now directly fixed with the Generals TeAR-StaINeD, darkening face_

_...with her right not daring to lighten the tightness on his wound even a tiny bit_

_..with her left, now resting strained onto her lap_

..she held herself ready, shakily concentrated on her mind, for the familiar, soft voice of her leader to appear, and which she could hear speaking up, no second later, echoless and direct, not blurry, but clearly in her mind, almost like a psychic- connection.

As hers female voice, hollowed almost like a gentle melody through her head...

**Harmony, my dear... Is something wrong!?**

Reminding the ocean-eyed girl just too much on her deceased mothers, own comforting, whisper-like voice, that alone could have made the young girl burst out in tears from the panic, the helplessness, or even the stress, weighing down on her shoulders, as she kept on looking desperately down at Serpine and spoke - whispering, quivering, her voice weak, signed by terror..

'.. China....i.. I found.. I..'

Then it came again, carried by the wind, blowing through her mind..

**Shh.. Harmony, my sweet little girl... It's OK.. Take a breathe,.. In and out...**

So, she breathe... A long, deep inhale into her mouth and an even deeper exhale, that she deliberately let go again, before..

**.. Good.. Now tell me.. . Very slowly... What happened?..**

Long in- and exhales now continuously leaving her mouth, blowing humidly over her trembling lips, her eyes slightly starting to water, from the anxiety approaching..

Yet, she stayed strong, with each more exhale, she knew she wasn't alone, anymore, calmed..

'.. I.. I found... I.. The mission failed..'.she knew she had to tell China first, whisker-like, that she told her with her innocent voice, but, yet China stayed quiet - she patiently waited for her youngest to continue, like a Leader would do and so she did '.. The R-Red-hoods saw me... I.. I ran, but they lost me.... I.. I was able to retreat into the side-street you taught me about... B-But...' she couldn't... She needed take a breath, gulped it almost down, before she continued, once more '.. China..i- I found a General...i found Serpine.. He was tried to be assassinated, but... but I checked his breath.. He's.. A-alive... I.. He... I don't know for how long anymore.. Its.. His pulse is so weak!'

Even though she spoke in barely even brackets at the end, the female leader, on the other side of the connection, could clearly understand Harmony's shaken words, so did she know of her spies pure kindness and the shock, even she, herself could just too well share, proven only by the sudden tensed, yet still so calm voice, no anger..

__duo Harmony's failed mission_

_duo Harmony's reckless kindness, only she possessed_

.. clouding it..

**Harmony.... Stay, where you are... We're going to get you... both of you.. Just stay where you are...**

And then stillness, the voice, the pressure of the connection, emptying her mind, was gone...

_the feeling of thousand different possibilities opening up to her, the feeling of weightlessness, gone in between a fragment of a second_

..leaving her with billions of thoughts abruptly swallowing back into her open mind, again, as she was once more left alone in the **dull Silence** , with only still the ~ ** ~~dying~~** ~ General of her enemy to accompany her.

Just as **silent** as Harmony herself stayed, after she had heard China's gentle voice for the last time, with only still her deep breathes to disturb the gloomy, but hot.... BUrNiNg.... atmosphere, once again, as her attention, her full attention, returned back to the emerald-eyes man infront of her and together,..

__. with her worried eyes still fixed onto his closed eye-lids.._

_..her trembling grip securely tightening even more.._

, moved her left anxiously, yet like a caring mother, onto the General's raven hair - carefully, loosely caressing it - up and down, slow movements, and so, so careful, not to touch his open wound- , as..

..she waited..

..waited...

Though tried her best to keep her distressed body from trembling.... Calm, just as she had been, when China's voice was still with her, before..

..waited..

.., with her ocean, fearful eyes not daring to leave Serpine's **~~~so peaceful, as if he was only sleeping~~~** face, whispered softly - hushing- , full of sympathy, care.. Or was it even sadness 'Shhh..' her voice trembling '... It's going to be OK..'

For she knew help would arrive soon..

As..

..

..

**The end... At least of this story..**


	4. Hope, but with a high prize

**Overview:**

**Now, what was it like? I've already asked myself... What was it like to pass the corrupted portal, with which** **Serpine** **and** **Mevolent** **entered our Dimension in the Role-play. Two weeks before** **Detoxia** **and Athena have met** **Serpine** **.**

**He said the portal itself, the passing was deathly,' it almost killed him' according to his own saying.**   
**It killed** **Mevolents** **soldiers, though did he never mention anything from his, Resistance..**

**..**   
**.**

' **Always remember, no matter what will happen, how dark the times might come, we will always be together, maybe not physically, but... ' he motioned to his heart, as he put his right hand onto its beating spot '.. always in our heart.... I love you, all of you and I'm so happy, to have gotten the honor to meet you!' the Resistance leader spoke, clothed in a long, brown yarn-coat, as he looked proudly... Smiling...at his remaining warriors.**  
 **Seconds, before they had taken each other hands and stepped through... - away from the cracked old stone signing their once beautiful, destroyed home.**

..   
.

_It was too much for him - the pressure, it was tearing him apart. His lungs wanted to scream, yet wouldn't form a single sound._

_What did_ _Mevolent_ _do!!?_

_His mind was racing, as he watched his life fly by, like the bright, confusing light he watched with his shimmering green eyes. Whilst the Leader desperately searched with his aching vision in its blinding brightness for his family - his only friends - his team._

_Persons, he had still seen only seconds ago, as they passed together, hand in hand, the flickering glass of the portal in their devasted city._

_Desperately and panicky searching them all around him, yet he was alone, they were gone, and all that still surrounded him, was nothing more, but whiteness - a blank void--, as he got catapulted into the other Dimension.._

_Like planned!_

_But something was wrong!?_

_The portal was tearing him apart, ripping apart his very insides, trying to put his organs inside out, and everything he could do was writhe in its agonizing pain, curl into a ball and want to scream - opening his mouth, only for the sounds to get stuck in his throat._

_Powers, Abilities, Pain he, until now only ever knew the man with the golden eyes to possess - his best friend all those many decades ago._

_As he moved further and further through the rift, accompanied by yet again, a continuous whiteness, entirely surrounding him._

_Exactly like his terrific, deathly powers, if it hadn't been for the portal to even take away the air, his lungs so greatly needed. As even the non-existent air got stuck in his throat, when he opened his exhausted mouth to inhale its calming coldness._

_But it wasn't there.. The air he just breathe seconds ago. Was GONE! And a sudden, but instant panic rose up in him, as his watery eyes shot open, along his gagging mouth._

_His gloved hands suddenly moving to his throat - tied up by strings out of pure matter...- Tightening, as tears quelled up inside his blurring orbs._

_Please..let me out!!!_

_Make it stop!!_

_Squeezing them together, as more and more pain overcame his slowly numbing body and the twisting whiteness began to make him feel dizzy_

_Pleaassssee!!_

_When his mouth opened once more, in attempt to gasp for the breathless air, his lungs screamed out for, before the pain - the oxygen-loss--would have finally taken his consciousness away from him..._

..   
.

..but..

..only a fragment of a second, his mouth would have still needed to shot open, a gust of cold wind collided with his aching form - blew its coldness through his raven, messy hair, and as he was already awaiting the gagging sound of his throat to appear, as his mouth opened up, a storm of iciness pierced his dry throat, stormed down to his paining lungs and filled it, once more, with precious cold air.

And along its large, almost inhuman gasping sound, his eyes once more shut wide open, from the sudden storm of air flooding into his stinging lungs, as he felt his bony kneecaps, so hands fiercely fall onto a cold and stony ground. - A paved street.

_Dublin-within-wall?_

But nor was his still blurry vision quick enough to see, before his watery, green eyes already squeezed themselves, once more together, when a rough coughing fit overwhelmed his irritating throat.

Making him cough over and over again, in between single gasps of air, _just like he used to in_ _Mevolents_ _dark dungeons._

But provided him enough with precious, so precious oxygen, for himself not to fear its suffocating capacity, as it kept on going..

Whilst more tears erupted in his eyes, along a so familiar, metallic taste rising up on his tongue, with each and every cough, that tore itself away from his throat, until it's disgusting liquid accompanied the last, painful few of them,....

..   
..   
..

4 more rough times , before his mouth only still hang, fatigue open, and he took deliberate and d e e p breathes through his nostrils, whilst bits by bits of a thick liquid dropped..

**drip**

**drip**

**drip**

... out of it, monotonously onto the cold, stone ground, he still kneed on, with both his knees and hands.

**drip**

**drip**

**drip**

Each and every time, with a peacefully-quiet and regular splashing sound, **drip, drip, drip,** as the raven-haired man very slowly recovered from his straining coughing fit, the more deep... **deep**.... shallow breathes he forced himself to inhale, despite the great stinging-sensation exploding in his upper chest with each and every time, a tiniest inhale would draw its sore rib-cage in.

That could have cut these long breathes short every single time, whilst with each sting, it just made the numbness in his limbs - the muscles in his **sore** arms, his **sore** thighs, his **sore** feet, everything - only pulse up even greater, too, as he, nonetheless,

... JUST...

.. KEPT...

.. ON..

.... b r e a t h I n g , only through his nostrils - with his eyes still squeezed together - , to fill his air-demanding lungs with oxygen.

And yet how much it hurt...

L o n g , s l o w , and regular, trying not to panic, for he knew in the depth of his drumming head, it would only make the Stinging worse, as,..

...l o n g inhaaalleee..   
...l o n g exhaaalllee..

Over and over again, and the longer he carefully kept on in - and exhaling, the stinging in his chest slowly began to f a d e, so his heavy breathing to labor and r e l a x even more.

Until only still his sorely beating chest remained and his squeezed-together, watery eyes to let go of the intense tension, as, with the numbing soreness in his muscles still radiating in each cell of his trembling body, he just continued to breathe..... and breathe....., whilst he heard it's continuous, shallow sound shrilling peacefully through his ears.

Maybe seconds, maybe minutes, before he felt strong enough, to weakly open his glassy emerald eyes, once more to the world he hadn't been able to perceive,..

.. not fully, but just a slight gap,..

.., only to have a blur of colors swimming into his foggy sight, that made an instant wave of dizziness hit his head.

__Multiple colors of grey, no edges, no outlines, but only its bare color, swimming into each other__

Dancing, swirling, almost like the spiraling strings of white, inside his vision, that had him automatically start to blink, before..

.. the spiraling would have triggered a pulsing pressure inside his _already drumming head..._  
..the flashing stripes and dots of white and back would have glistened up inside its edges, wandering nearer to the center, whilst the pulsing in his head would have only gotten worse.

Blink his eyes shut, in between each few, he had his blurred vision for a short time a little bit longer open..

As with each, he could feel... See... His blurriness slowly starting to lighten and his vision to grow straighter, outlines slowly forming and another, f a m I l i a r color to swim into the greyness.

_ReD_

Directly in the center of his slowly clearing sight, but once the dot of red had begun to appear in its lightening blurriness, it abruptly seemed to be clearing even faster and he kept his paled eyes open, to numbly watched it pass, by.

Watching the greyness win more and more on form - the ground of a paved, dirty street forming.

Watching it winning on variations of grey tones - the shadows between the several stones beneath him showing and the greyness of itself, winning on a darker shade - he was surrounded by dull shadows.

In between only seconds..

But so had he watched, the dot of red growing with each more thick droplet dropping down his mouth, taking form, starting to sparkle,...

Until his clear vision stared directly upon the beautiful scarlet of blood dyeing the grey ground underneath him and which thick, red droplets he could now clearly see, flowing freely, fluidly down his mouth..

**drip**

**drip**

**drip**

Monotonously and still continuously ..

Yet, as if it was only water, breaking the surface of a river with its soft splashing sounds, he kept his mouth open, letting the blood continue to flow, drip, let it leave his aching body, as he abstractedly looked down at its shimmering crimson - ... _listening numbly for various, small seconds to its deathly dripping sounds... the panting of his own shallow breathes..._ -, and only breathes, multiple drips of blood later, deliberately lifted his lightheaded/swirling/drumming/pulsing gaze up to weakly examine his surroundings, if nearly not only move his hurting pupils.

Straight, right, then left, that he demandingly turned his head lightly to each direction.

But was evermore only met with the same sight, the picture of a long, dark and empty side-street, bricked stone-walls surrounding him everywhere he looked, stretching its shadowy, dull aisle in between the sides.

Yet, the ground, his glassy eyes were once again facing, was..... different,... the surface under the fabric of his gloves was .... unique.... smooth, maybe dirty and cold, but not chapped and old, not gravely, like he remembered ~ ~~ **so well** ~~~ **their** home-towns feared roads to be.

_He wasn't in Dublin-within-wall, he... they made it, they were in the other Dimension!!'_

**....They....**

Realization beginning to kick in!   
Making him almost doubt in utter disbelief on his own finger-touches reality, as he shakily watched his fingers grabbing for exact smooth ground, like they would shove themselves up and down through fine-grained sand, and _the longer he could feel it brushing over his skin, the longer he couldn't feel himself waking up from a nightmare, like he had used to so often_ , it overwhelmed the feeling of disbelief, as both his hands lightly began to shiver.

A _nearly foreign_ feeling of happiness... Relief, how weak and slight the pain made it, suddenly rising up inside of him.

_After all these years they finally made it!_

As, along an almost whimpering, quivered exhale, he lowered his gaze even more, letting it almost dangling loosely from his neck, and closed his exhausted eyes, once again.   
Only to have the increasing pool of blood under him, be mixed by single droplets of wet tears, dropping freely down his closed eyes.  
 **Tears of joy,** whilst he couldn't help, but form a light smile on his now lightly closing mouth, as he faintly began to sob, whimper and his trembling hands to ball into light... Light... fists, between his labored, shaky breathes.

Seconds, that he just smiled into himself and cried - whimpered out of pure joy, that he didn't even recognize his body to slightly have started to tremble, with each of his quivering sobbing noises, until bit by bit they lightened, again and let once more only his shaky breathing remain, as his watery eyes opened.

Watching his eyes, last tears fall into the pool of blood with a deafened 'blopp', before......

...

.. the smiling sorcerer weakly TuRNeD ....

...

... RolLEd himself ArOUnd into a sitting position with the palms of his hands still placed on the ground for _ _the so dearly needed__ balance...

..and ExPEcTeD, AWaIteD..

... To SeE..

His broken, light smile still remaining on his blood-leaking mouth.

...his fAmILy, his FRIenDs, the PEOplE, he had passed the gate with, _at least HArMOny ..._

But that abruptly disappeared, in a matter of a single second, a fragment of one, single _tick_ ,..

_Just as quickly, as his tightening, toxic-green eyes shot open and his whole aching body to tense, along a faded gasp.._

..as he was only welcomed by the empty sight to the glistening, open portal, pridefully creating a large Gap in the surface of the grey, bricked wall infront of him..

_Emptiness, an empty sight_ _infront_ _of the ~_ ~~_ former _ ~~ _~~~~~ Resistance Leader_

And that was when the painful Truth hit him, like a spear of ice, like the venomous Wooden-Arrow will only 2 weeks later.

_He was alone.._

_HE was ALoNe!.._

Then..

... Silence, total silence seemed to swallow him, making him only still hear the regular beating of his living heart in his sore head.

__THEY aren't with him..__

__THEY didn't make it...__

And before he even knew, he already felt more tears - but tears of GrIEf, SoRrOw, SAdNeSs - forming and rolling down his wet cheeks.   
Only single ones, **at first** , then more....and the longer his wide eyes blankly stared at the emptiness infront, the m o r e , until he broke... 'No...'

_The portal TOOK them away from him_

' N-N-Noo.. ' at first numb, that by the next developed into a pained, strangled cry, leaving the Leaders mouth and again ' No..no..no..no..no ', as sobbing noises had risen up and he squeezed his eyes, amore, shut 'No.. Please.. No..' his suffering pleas has continued once more, in his so young and velvet Voice, as he shook his head in utter disbelief, between rising sobbing noises.

'Till a River of tears flowed down his squeezed together eyes and by the next quivering, miserable' No', that left his bloodied mouth, turned to the side and along a raspy, loud cry, slams his right Fist against the solid ground in full force, hitting it wound, if it hadn't been for his already skin-less hand..

..before..

..he let himself sink to the ground, into nothing more but a sobbing, grieving mess in the dark loneliness with only the flickering portal to still accompany his grief..

'WHY!!'

_Now,_ _Serpine_ _truly lost everything!_   
_Or did he?_

**Sometimes fate is cruel..**   
**Sometimes it demands a price..**   
**Why do Villains NeVeR get a ~** ~~_** true ** _ ~~ **~ happy ending..**


	5. Saving And Dying

**Overview:**

**One time, they saved him, one time he died - At least so the destiny of this fanfiction spoke!**   
**6 week, that DX** **Serpine** **had been tortured, stabbed, forced out answers, he had never told, until they finally got through to him (first part, of this story, will indeed be the continuation about 'Memories of torture', as, a week after, they finally freed him)**

**Part 2, on the other hand, is a part happening in our Role-play between me and @Athena_Danger, though.... (see ending for the finished note)**

**..**

**.**

**One came at in the Safety of the dark night, One in the Safety of her Kindness at day.**

**May it be decades in between.**

**But both will scream his name. May one be aloud, whilst the other may only let it hollow through her screaming mind.**

'SERPINE!!!!!'

No words could describe how quickly this single word tore itself out of her suddenly dry throat, as **her** ocean-eyes fell onto the limp form in the back of the dark cell.

_The shock having changed her innocent voice instantly into one filled with utter horror._

_When only seconds ago, this kind voice had still belonged to the careful and concentrated assassin, that had quietly sneaked into the dungeon's cell of her greatest enemy -_ _MeVOlEnT_ _._

_The person, that had taken HiM away from them in the wake of a slaughtering battle._

Whilst she had already been able to feel her panic-controlled feet instantly change from its sneaking manner into a tension-filled run to her LeAdeR.

A man kind and brave, **they** had tried to rescue for 6 **entire** weeks, but had only managed to succeed, this faithful day  
But for what prise,..... What price, has their long search cost them..   
Harmony could already tell, by only the bare look of her wide, dot-like eyes, she was gifted of the mOtIOnlEsS man, she approached.

Laying on the dusty ground, cowered together into nearly a freezing ball _from the coldness his feverish body didn't feel ,_ with the long yarn cloak ripped and soaked by his own dried blood.   
Blood, which majestic red, formed a fluid pool under his entire lower body, that leaked freely out of a spot in the centre of his black Shirt, both his hands **had** fiercely pressed onto, _before they went limp, by the moment his unconsciousness ended his agonized writhing ._  
But made Harmony nonetheless see, the superior color staining his familiar, black gloves, _she remembered so well to have stroked her back , like it had only been days ._ A picture of terror, that made her tightening eyes nearly overlook the bloodied blade of a knife, laying only centimetres beside him. But had her drumming attention instantly get pulled back to ~ _Nefarian_ ~ , as the paleness of his bRuIsEd face fell in the corners of her eyes, that appear almost **white** in the little light, the torch had given him these past 42 days.

A light, that was now taken away by Harmony's shrinking shadow, which only shrunk even more, the **more** the girl reached her leaders CoRpsE, until its beautiful red embraced both of them with its hopeless shine, as the young assassin was, once more not even able to react that quick, that her legs had already broke down onto her knees, onto the dungeons own cold and dusty floor, onto the red dirt it dyed.

_Not noticing the spear of agony having pierced her beating heart, as she ran._

_Not noticing her rapid, heavy breathing, as she fell._

_Not the tears, erupting from her own wide eyes, as...._

....she cradled the limp form of the *former General*, ~she wasn't even sure to touch, by the moment her finger-tips felt the various broken bones under his bruised skin~ , up into her shaking, but comforting and warm lap and, whilst more and more salty tears quelled up in her shimmering orbs, stared down at his closed, dark eyes, _she used to remember, to be illuminated by its inhuman toxic-green shine_ , that were stained by the strings of FrEsh tears stretching itself over his white cheeks.

A glistening, that fit just perfectly to the feverish wetness of his raven hair, she had gently laid onto her coat's soft fabric covering her knees, but which she could literally instantly feel staining in a cold, thick liquid, which steams deliberately made its weigh down her naked skin.

A gut-wrenching feeling, that caused only deeper sobbing to accompany her silent cries, as ' Shh..Sh-Shh.'... shaky, if not panicky hushing noises escaped her tear-wet mouth and instinctively reached with her ~ _shaky_ ~ ...

_Shakiness, that faintly conquered every limb of her in its whole glory._

...., naked, right hand out for the large injury, his reddish, black gloves barely covered anymore,...

_revealing a bloody gash inside his Shirt and the ragged, rotting hole drilling itself deeply inside his stomach_

.. to only fiercely cover the red flesh once more with her own palm in order to stop its _crying_ blood-flow.

But, along a loud, frightened gasp, that cut off her still intuitive quivering hushing noises, pulled her hand abruptly away again, when she felt the inhuman amount of cold, disgusting goo instantly leaking through the gaps of her thin fingers, like it's barrier wouldn't even exist.

Pulling it away, only for her glassy eyes to ShAKiLy observe its palm.

_IT was FuLl Of BlOoD, fresh, scarlet_ _BloDd_ _. Freely flowing its liquid streams down her naked wrist. Which sight alone could have made her dry throat just once more cry out in terror, if not let a vomiting feeling rise up._

That instead she fought its radiating urge off, as she closed her watery eyes, nearly squeezed them tightly together for a single whimpering sound to escape her, before she automatically shot her hand back onto his oozing wound and PrEsSeD.   
PrEsSeD, even though the blood... Kept... On... Oozing.. Through.

Which made her only press harder and harder, desperate and more desperate, with her **now even greater** weeping and **even more shimmering** Sapphires constantly set onto her reddening hand.

Whilst her other had already long reached to the back of his head and, like **he** had used to do so often with her own long, blond hair, in the embrace of the eternal fire in the wake of the cold night, brushed her palm gently and in deliberate movements over his wet, raven hair.

As..

'Shh - Shh.. Sh-Shhh'

..her quiet voice began to softly hush anew. And kept on, with the stroking over his sticky, wild hair not daring to stop.

'Shh.. Shh..'

Harmony didn't even know if he could hear her, ~~~ _anymore_ ~~~ , yet did she continue, nonetheless, whilst her shaking sobs and tears evermore disturbed its peaceful sounds, begging for him to wake him.

_Please_

And pressed him closer to her own secure warmth in the dullness, this cold and lifeless place shed upon them.

_Please,_ _Serpine_ _.. Please, wake up!_

Albeit in the middle of her continuous weeping hushing noises and her rain of ever-lasting tears, she pulled her glassy gaze back to his serene face and closed her beautiful blue eyes, amore, as she faintly lowered her head in a state of grief.

With Serpine - her lost leader - still motionless in her gentle touch, unmoving, his chest not lifting or lowering, but the eternal oozing scarlet still flowing fluidly through her own hand.

Such as his darkened face was ever-again taken away in a peaceful sleep, ~ ~~ _he might never wake up from~._~~

As deliberately transparent tears dropped monotonous onto his chalky forehead, rolling down the side of his dulled face, yet would he not dare to move, not dare to open his emerald eyes to her, as he stayed as serenely lifeless, as before.

Until..

..she kept her blurring vision sealed shut to the cruel world infront of her and silently wept evermore, kept on stroking his wet, messy hair with her palm - up and down in gentle and leisure movements -, as long as she still could.

When..

.. 'H-Harmony?' a husky voice suddenly appeared in the background of her quiet sobbing, but couldn't it be the Teleporter **waiting for her sign** to get them out of the dungeon, and hence had her eyes instantly shot open, along a quiet, almost cut-short gasp, once more .   
Only to see the green shine of Serpine's iris, she had so dearly wished to see, faintly illuminating the icy-cold skin of his white face, again.

Looking with nearly closed eyes up into her own tear-sparkling, that had instantly made just an anew wave of tears swallow her, as they looked directly down into _the dying light_ of his so weak and .... dull .... eyes.

_Dull, his black pupil nearly clouded in a grey color..... He couldn't see!_

~~~ _The approaching death fogged his vision .~_~~

Along, which realization - the realization of the confused, ~~~ _fearful_ ~~~ stare he looked with up at her, the remembrance, of the heart-breaking, frail word, that left his * **bloodied** * mouth - , made her trembling voice almost instantly stutter out ' S-Shh.. Shh..' Quavering, like her kind voice was made out of gravel, as she tried to recover from the shock of loss, that still radiated in the back of her head '.. Shh.. Y-Yes, it's me... I-i'm here..', but would her squeaking voice slowly only still be disturbed by her rapid breathing, whilst she kept on brushing her palm tenderly over his charcoal hair and tears of a broken relief began to freely flow down her cheeks.

Even more, as she could almost cry out and start sobbing all over again from the sudden wave of paining GuIlT And ReGReT , as she had seen her Leader's faintly rising cheekbones. Lightly smiling at her, when he himself recognized the unique voice of his warrior-girl.

\- A _so, weak... weak smile she didn't deserve!

Before his whispering, hoarse, but once so velvet and lively, young voice hardly even broke the **superior** Silence once more 'I.. I knew.. you w-would come..'

_But if only it would have been quicker!_

Harmony thought, instead of whimpering out aloud, but whimpered a pair of other words nonetheless, just as quiet and sore, to fit Serpine's whispering voice   
Neither to disturb the peaceful Silence ruling around them.

'Of... Of, course we would come..'

Words, that seemed to comfort the weakening Leader, as much as the ginger stroking of his raven hair - so careful not to touch, the shattered wound marking the back of his, head - his head, he could barely move -, yet did he give his best to lean it into her warm touch, as the light in his shrinking eyes faded even more.

Whilst he nearly abstractedly still listened to the petite sobbing sounds of his young girl and the tears that deliberately dropped down on him.

But was he too weak to speak, even if there was a world of words he wanted to tell her, for the few he had already forced out of his sore throat, had felt like a thousand knives stabbing down onto him.

Though did the faint smile on his thin lips remain, as he leaned closer in her comforting touch, under Harmony's silver eyes.

Whose sobbing, has long yet, extinguished into a weeping whimpering, with its cold tears still fluidly rolling down her cheeks, as there a thousand words she wanted to say, but her throat would not form..

_Serpine, stay awake!.._

_Dont let them take you away!_

...as instead she only kept in hushing to her Leader ' Shhh.. Shhh'.   
Knowing the numbness, that was about to slowly conquer his body, the more blood leaked freely through her palm, she still held tightly onto his ~ _raw flesh_ ~, but would she not move her trembling eyes to its nightmarish sight and only keep her hushing sounds directed at Serpine.

 _Almost singing, like a mother's lullaby, - the mother she never got to be - with her whimpering hushing to her DyINg leader ,_ whilst, with Serpine's head now resting in her bloodied palm , she still faintly caressed his sticky hair with the tips of her fingers.

'Shhh.. Shh-Shh..'

**drip**

**drip**

**drip**

Disturbed, followed, evermore her orbs were flowing its salty water down her cheeks and dripping off her chin..

...with her familiar eyes not leaving his fainting green-illuminated, pale face, _that had once shone so brightly in its toxic light in the starry nights over the Resistance camp._

Though seemed in the back of her racing mind, panic to deliberately rise up, the littler Serpine's eyes were still open, the fainter his chest became, the more she could see his faint smile neutralizing into a PeAceFUl gaze, as...

_When will they come... They should have long arrived!_

'Shhh.. Shh' yet, would she let the panic not disturb her comforting hushing, but only let her serene whimpering fill the gloomy silence in between...

_A so sad, cold and trance-like atmosphere, that nearly reminded her of the melodic tune they used to chant once upon many nights ago._

...continuously, whilst she reached with her left palm once more desperately out to steady her grip on his wound.

_Where are they!?_

As it went on,..

.. 'Shhh.. Shh.. Sh' with WhImPErInG noises,...   
.. pushing onto his frightfully deep wound...   
.. stroking him in gentle fondle movements to **keep him aware.**.. ,

.. but the longer the Silence, so Loneliness remained, the more nervous and shivery her movements became.

Yet, how much her mind urged her to look away from Nefarian's eyes and shoot her gaze to the dull entrance of the dusty Cell, their teleporter should appear, she wouldn't dare to leave him a single more second without the familiar light of her own azure iris.

As it went **once more** , droplets of sparkling, blue tears falling with those familiar, inaudible dripping noises down her watery eyes, and she whimpered to the ~ ~~ _dying_ ~~~ man a **single more** ... 'Shhh.. It'll be alright.. Shh.. Sh-'

..., before..

... _swishh_... almost like a gust of wind, blowing through a Bleak cave or an empty corridor, peaceful, but not furious like a raging storm, an abrupt gasp left her mouth, along its sound and she instantly snapped her head Fearfully towards it - dot-like, that her eyes were, whilst she instinctively pulled Serpine closer in her safe embrace.

_Protecting him, no matter the cost, no matter, who or what dark soul entered the cell.._

Only to have her eyes fall onto the slender form of Serfone - THeIr TeLEpOrTEr.

...

..

. 

_________________________________________________________

...   
..

_NO!!.._

_No.. No.. No.. No.. No.. please.._

Her mind was screaming, her head racing..

_This can't be true!_

Tears forming in her wide Sapphires, as she felt her kneecaps collide with the stoney floor of the red cell, whilst her suddenly watering eyes stared widely at the man infront of her.

The man, who had only hours before still whispered the 3 words, she had always wished so dearly to hear from him, but had been too weak to return the same pair of faithful words.

_I love you, too_

Words, she would never be able to return to him, anymore, as her lovers body lay limply against the rough stone wall directly infront of her and whose blood stained the dungeon in its beautiful red crimson.

 **Everywhere** , her eyes had been able to reach out for, as her own friend, had thrown her back inside the dusty cell, she had been in not hours ago, laying in her lovers warm arms..

 _with his gloved hands still caressing her long blond hair_ ~ ~~ _she would never be able to enjoy every again~_~~

..., was the thick liquid of blood, dyeing the gravelly dust of the floor.

But who could have known that the next time, she would see her lovers emerald eyes,.

..shining in their inhuman green color, like vapour swirling mysteriously around it..

..would only still be his peacefully closed eye-lids of his darkening, slumped down face.

**Not moving.**

**As tears already now exploded in a river out of her trembling eyes, whilst her suddenly freezing hands shot up over her mouth,..**

Cuts and bruises literally covering his body under his ragged, _just an hour ago still softly thin, longe_ cloak, with the crimson of his shot-wound staining the middle of his Shirt, long ~ _bleed out~._

**Not writhing in the pain, his mortal wound had caused him.**

.. **..and she cried aloud into the muffling barrier of her palm...**

His arms hanging limply to the side, just as limply as his bloodied, gloved hands, he had used to keep the arrow-wound hidden from her, laid on the dirty ground.

**His chest chest still as it can be, his head hanging limply down from his neck**   
**No NoTHinG.**

**...** **. when already then, the young - too young general - couldn't take the sight of her lovers scarred body anymore, and squeezed her sobbing eyes shut, as her head lowered itself and an tormented wave of sobbing fell upon her.**

**Sobbing** , that kept on being muffled by her own palm, she kept holding over her mouth, and that were soon stained in the salty wetness of her own tears,running down all over her cheeks, so staining the dry floor with single droplets of a darker shade.

 **Sobbing** , that kept on being disturbed by her rapid, short and hiccuped breathing in between, whilst slowly the world seemed to collapse in on herself and a stinging pressure to lay itself over her sore heart.

_All over these years, she had watched him from the other side...._   
_All over these, many years, she got to know him abd learned to understand his religion and intentions..._   
_All over these, many years, she grew to admire him, watch him LIvE, DiE, only to find out in another Dimension, far beyond her reach, he was still alive._   
_She finally had gotten the chance to speak to him in peace, sit with him alone in a dark place around a warming fire, seeing his green eyes looking at her in Gentleness abd care, abd bit in hatred abd viciousness, falling anew in love.._

_And then..._

_....iT..... WAs.....jUsT.....gONe!_

She was alone all over again, a loneliness, a coldness, that devoured her, like an antarctic ocean's raging wave, as her crying continued, her head to sink more to the wet ground...

_'I should have told him!'_

Whilst the Silence of only her sobbing remained and Serpine was as still as before, not even pained twitching, that his body was still making..

_'I should have told him, days ago!!'_

And like a record player in her mind, all those, happy, but _so paining_ memories of only hours, or days ago, played itself over abd over again.

**As, they** **sat** **together around the eternal fire, his eyes beautifully gleaming in a virgin emerald color, wearing a so soft smile, she would never be able to see, again....**   
**As only a single hour ago, the shot-wound poisoning her system, numbed her too much to move.... but only see,** **Serpine** **looking worriedly down at her, comforting her, protecting her, stroking her thin hair, telling her**

**I**   
**Love**   
**you**

**... or say anything!**

_' I.... I love you, too... P-Please.... I love you... Please don't leave me!'_

She sobbed endlessly in her mind, with the emotional pain radiating in her stomach only growing, the more she uncontrollably cried.

_Not even noticing, that most of the stinging pain was pulsing up from the crusted wound on her side, the heavier her grieving became, the more tension her heart had to endure._

Causing her hands to deliberately slump down her mouth and her trembling arms to clung around her belly.

As she sobbed, once more, however this time aloud, **aloud** in a barely audible whisper, her whimpering nearly entirely devoured.

'I... I... l-love you...'

Before she kept on crying.......

... 

..

.

.. 

...

' I........ I.. l-lo-ve..y-you, too..'

..

A gasp.

A gasp, was everything that was able to escape her now, as her eyes tore themselves open and her head to abruptly shot back up.   
Only to have a train of emotion - GrIeF, SoRrOw, ReLiEf, SaDnEsS - hit her, as her shortly silenced eyes fell on Serpine's.

... Black--circles all around them.   
... Weak.

But a tiny shine of his green iris looking faintly into hers.

So weak, so light, so petite, but due to the dull darkness surrounding them, so illuminating, like the Virgin shine of fire.

That could have just make her cry out all over again, as new tears, erupted into her shimmering eyes and she spoke with a quavering voice ' S-Serpine.. I.. I..'

Only to have his weak and husky, whisper-like voice, disturb her crying Quiver, whilst he had warmly shook his head, - so only shortly with closed eyes, until he opened their green shine to the _darkening_ world again ' Shh.. I.. I' m..s-so sor-ry.... I-I didn't..t-tell you..s-sooner..'

Words, so weak, that hurt her as much, as the poisoning arrow flying into her side, whilst he feebly whispered and that has her only reply with her own whimpering, as she lightly shook her head.. 'That... That..', but kept on looking with her azure light into his green '.. That I-is not important..... I....' and more sparkling tears to swell up in her eyes.. '.. Please....d-don't leave me..'

**But more like tears of sadness, than relief, as she more and more rEAlIzEd....**

Though pained it Nefarian just as, to see his darling crying and mourning over a future she will not be able to change,

_...as numbness had long taken over his limbs and dared to pull him into the darkness.._   
_..but would his stubborn heart just keep on pumping - a weak, but so heavy pressure he could clearly feel against his chest -, how painful each beat was._

..as his so familiar, frail smile formed once more on his freezing lips.   
And even if there was no sign, no words to grab, to motion to see, they silently looked at each other's eyes and knew.....

As the weeping girl leaned ~ _the first and last~_ forward to her ~ ~~ _dying_ ~~~ lover, slowly, unhurried, taking the small bit of time they still had. And once they were only still centimetres separated from each others face, closed both their eyes, before they slowly closed the gap.   
Their lips touching, so passionately, so softly, Detoxia wanted it to last forever.

But what felt like an eternity, during their kiss, felt like a much too short time, as they broke apart again...

...and looked deeply into each other's eyes, once again only centimetres apart. Both of them, who carried a faint smile on their lips, as the adrenalin pumping through their veins could have just made both of them fall into another deep kiss.

But did the former Resistance leader know - feel - his time to run slow - his life-energy fading, after the longing kiss- , as, whilst he still stared at the tear-sparkling eyes of his love, moved his lips - not even words still being able to come out of his mouth anymore - to mouth to her _~ ~~a single more time~~~ ..._

_I... Love... You..._

..before his eyes went dull - the color abruptly draining from their iris.

And Detoxia could do **nothing** against it, but look - watch as her lover died, directly infront of her eyes- , as slowly tears, that have stilled throughout the kiss, erupted anew in her eyes. Not even along sobbing sounds, but only quietly - grieving - , as she let herself slowly slump down on Serpine's now still chest.

Before she closed her eyes and an entire world broke together for her, together--along a sudden wave of pain, as she broke out sobbing.... 

....

..

Little did she know,, that Athena was watching them behind the cover of the wall the entire time..

..   
.

**(The end)**

**... It's not the real thing that happened, in our Role-play,** **Serpine** **survived abd both managed to flee thanks to.... (something I'm** **not** **going to tell you... At least, not yet)**


	6. After the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tells the story of what happened after, Harmony had found the first General in the grasp of his approaching death, deep inside the shadows of the deserted side-street, she had fled into...
> 
> At the Resistance base..

It was raining. The warm sun, that had burned the thin yarn of her coat with its dangerous heat, only hours ago, having long been covered by the ocean of grey clouds.

Causing the tight mist of this cold, summer night to settle their damp whiteness even sooner around the quiet camp of the Resistance - deep hidden in the depth of the Forbidden forest.

Being shed, by the rains heavy tears, crying their suffering upon this cruel world, drenching the leaves of the rustling trees into its sparkling glitter, the grass into a cold dark-green and the swaying tents of the Rebellions into a soaked Wetness.

The warriors, who fled, this gloomy afternoon, inside their warm tents, safely hidden away from the weather's heavy flood and freezing whistles, whilst the giggling laughter of their children dancing and playing in the rain's falling tears, filled the outside Greyness.   
Jumping and running around to catch the plummeting crystals, during their parents cautiously watched their most precious treasures out of the small opening their water-dripping tents were offering them, as they, themselves, were silently listened to the peaceful chattering of the silver bullets, violently hitting the fabric of their tent, like a bullet-train.

Alike a certain young assassin girl, who was only hours ago, as the sun still gifted the dry world with its inhuman hot shines, still in the dangerous grasp of their enemies territory, whilst now, she only quietly sat in an old yarn blanket, slumped together, _as she tiredly watched..._ , and subconsciously listened to the chattering of the rains never-ending song, with her dulled eyes motionless set on...

_The most sly, they had said, a snake, sneaky and treacherous, yet in the same time handsome and good-looking..._

... the man, she had found in the depth of the Sorcerer City's dark maze, a crime, deep hidden away from any of these selfish people to ever find him.

_The eyes of a witch, emeralds, toxic green, they had whispered, a color, so abnormal green, they could be from no human_

She knew, she saw...

_A Strategist, a General, a heartless man, they had uttered in the shadows of the dark Streets, and on the bloodstained battlefield was just the same.._

., but could she prove them wrong. By the sight stretching itself infront of her, she could prove every word to be, as fake as the lie, their treacherous ruler had spread among them.

_A Traitor, she had heard him hiss.... RAgE... on the large wooden stage he had stood onto with both his armoured suit and feared sword tightly in hand, as she had cautiously listened to him out of the shadows, ' about to coldly ram a dirty KNIFE inside of me, cowardly from behind, but has he earned its deathly prize for his unforgivable mistake'_

And had they cheered, had the many, arrogant and rich Sorcerer standing on the sparkling Tiles cheered for their Leaders mischievous victory, to which chattering, she has only been able to blankly listened - forced herself to watch - , only for her anger against these people to rise even more , before she had silently turned her back to the Elementals vengeful speech and with no more life's being shed, left this awful place far behind...

'about to coldly ram a dirty knife inside of me' - * **Liar**!* - she had internally screamed inside her raging head, as, by the moment she had heard him shot out these words into the crowd of his storming people, the assassin girl could feel her hand balling itself to a nearly trembling fist, she had rested on the sandy railing of the roofs cover, she hid behind, her white teeth to clench.

A knife, indeed, but had **he** rammed it into **his** chest, shattered his head, left him to die from the fatal wounds his unconscious form had suffered from, tO rOt.   
Only a morning ago, minutes, before she had found him in this disgusting, abandoned corridor.

_....Just waiting for his victim to fall for his red weapon._

And did she hold his gloved hand now tightly in her own, but did it harm not even a single strand of her blond hair, as its black fabric protected the azure eyed girl from the unbearable pain his skinless hand would cause. But, nor was she even scared to hold it, as tight and thoughtless as, she did.   
Holding it, with her fingers interlacing his', like their was no difference between the curse, he had taken upon his shoulders, and the skin of a normal hand. Abstractedly even, whilst her attention and eyes were only focused on the young Generals pale face, fighting for his life, on the soft blanket, he pEaCeFUlLy laid on.

The second one, that is, as the first woolen rug, had been entirely drenched in the watery blood he had lost, when their medicals had urged him onto the first, they could find and send both China and her outside to wait under the shadows the sun-blocking trees, whilst they _she heard them say_ would give their best to save his life.

Both, who had arrived, only shortly before, as they, Sephone, China, him and herself had abruptly teleported out of Warlords savage city, despite the risk they would take upon their shoulders for the Warlord, himself to recognize the foreign DiSTuRbANcE.   
Directly into the arms of their vacant lighting/plaza , signing the centre of their small, peaceful camp, with the bloodied General of the Elemental in their most youngest assassin's arms not being able to be overlooked, that despite, who **he** was, their medicals instantly fought their way through the light crowd of stunned Sorcerer ~ ~~ _and Mortals~_~~ , and rushed him/took him in their custody under one of the safe covers, so to the repository of their own less equipment they possessed...

**Centimetres, only a few centimetres and the knife would have met his heart, they, their medical had told them!**

His naked chest, covered by a thick, reddening bandage, which __oh, so red, thick and disgustingly blurred color_ , i_ ncreased on its crimson volume, the closer the rough fabric neared the terrific, ragged wound on his bruised torso, which nightmarish picture was safely hidden away from her innocent... _darkened_ ... eyes.   
Which with lowered gaze, she tiredly waited, * **since hours** * for him to prove her, that the noisy seconds, accompanied by the superior 50 per cent of him dying, wouldn't be his last.

**If there is no sign of his health swaying to the better in a few hours, I won't be able to promise you his survival anymore,** **Mandira** **, their most experienced medical had uttered to China, but could nothing pass her cats ears.**

Hours... With her gaze not faltering, not moving their watchful eyes away from the still form, she had been waiting for 2 hours, that the cold rain had begun to shake the dry earth with a raging battle and she had settled down beside him, to, until now, silently watch the rising and lowering of his moving chest, **getting slower** , the soundless distances getting more seeable.

' _We couldn't do more, they murmured under their breathe, 'either he will fall to his chest injury, or death will spare him'_

**It's a fight, only he can win/laying in his hands.**

The hand, she didn't dare to lighten her tight, but in the same time _so gentle_ grip of.

With the intention to support him, to comfort him, to tell a part deep inside of him, that there was someone by his side, someone, being there for him in this bitter struggle, he fought.

Whilst her lonely, blue eyes kept on eyeing only his feverish face.

As, it peacefully lay there, on the soft woolen blanket, _like he would only be sleeping_ , if it wasn't for the hot pearls of sweat dyeing his wild hair in a shimmering onyx and running down the side of his chalky face.

If it wouldn't be for, his forehead, being covered, by a once white rag just as well, that reached its firm cover, up over the splintered gash under the stickied black hair on the back of his head.

If it wouldn't be for, his mouth slightly gaped open, faintly breathing, whilst his blue lips seemed to tremble from the cold air, each inhale pulled pass it. Shivering, whilst his skin was burning up with the heat, comparable to the lava-stone she was forging her * **Katanas** * out of.

If it wouldn't be for the dark rings covering his lightly closed eyes , hiding the _white_ iris, she still clearly remembered to have shortly looked inside her own tightened eyes, _with this so bewildered and confused stare - dazed from the numbness, that had leisurely spread inside of him -_

* **Wide and clouded.***

***Dark!***

Instead of the once glowing, virgin green color, they had used to illuminate the dullness of the dark streets with. When, with the dying General still in her own trembling arms and her own leader having only just arrived, SeRPiNe had received his lost consciousness for only a short period of time, as the risky escape out of the cities Shadows had only still been seconds away.

But had it passed away after only a few weak blinks, his dulled eyes had barely not even been a gap open, and remained closed from the the darkened light of the crying world, until now,...

An indifferent picture, she had been watching for 120 _**long**_ minutes. Alone, whilst everyone else was inside their own warm four-soaked-fabric walls, distributed over the entire soaked camp, and she resided in the dark medical tent, in the centre of their moistened quarters, beside the man, she had been made responsible for.

Though would she have stayed by his side this approaching night, even if China hadn't asked her for this important favor..

'There should be kind soul with him, if he breathes his final breathe...'

..and would not let herself rest, even after the already long disappeared sun, had said its final goodbye to the storming day, their shines didn't illuminate - _laid itself to rest_ \- and welcomed the beauty of the moon, rising up into the blackened sky and shedding the world into an even greater gloomy darkness, so causing the mysterious fog to grow even tighter and lower its damp white color even closer over the wet ground.

As it grew cold and soundless.

The laughter of the playing kids having long died out, by the first sign of the moistly fog falling in total darkness.

Silent, quiet, nearly creepy, with the deep mist reaching through the entire dark wood surrounding their sleeping camp, taking the creatures, that lure around the shadows of this blind night, waiting for their victim to fall in their invisible grasp, in the white Cover of their foggy veil, like it being their treacherous companion in the hideous hours of the night.

But with the showering of the heavy rain still cascading the forest with its plaintive song of chattering and hammering.

Singing its same, indifferent note no matter the time it ticked, like a broken record player playing its broken melody, over and over again, with no audible pause in between its in-existing stops, to which hissing tune, the nocturnal girl in the medical bay abstractedly kept on listening, as the long hours s l o w l y draw itself deeper into the sombre Night.

Raining and raining, no hearable end in sight, but did it just keep on showering.. _Not easing, not worsening, always the same.. buzzing,.. hammering..., rustling.... and banging_... upon the dry world, whilst it grew colder and colder, spreading their sorrowful breeze / iciness over her /inside of her, cooling and tiring her from the inside out.

That made those fine hairs on her shivering skin rise and her arms to move themselves around her Pounding chest,..

..rubbing, faintly moving up and down to keep herself warm..

.. as the cold gloominess continued to consume her exhausted limbs, with its tiring toll, laying their weight upon her heavy eye-lids and daring to close it over her gaped blue orbs, as she leisurely grew sleepier the longer she forced her shrinking Sapphires to stay open and watch the feverish Adept.

Alike, that the deeper the hours passed into the night, the coldness laying on her skin increased the longer she listened to the doleful noises of this dark whether and just, as the clock in the far-beyond Dimension ticked Midnight, she finally gave in to the fatigueness devouring her burning eyes and with the last strength her weary arms still possessed, faintly turned herself to the side and numbly picked up another woolen blanket, she had rested beside her on the damp grass.   
With her dull eyes silently following along, before she withdraw them back to the still 'slumbering' General, along with her heavy arms and, accompanied by the remaining insomnolence of a whispered sigh, lightly bowed herself forward and pulled the cozy blanket over Serpine's burning-up body, cautiously up to the bloodied bandage on his chest.

But with her hand still interlacing with his, not daring to daring to let go, not daring to the comforting feeling of her touch be replaced by a cold emptiness.

Not daring to leave him..

.. , as, with a last tired glance at the indifferently-still form of the Adept, once more in an final attempt.. _hope_... to see this craving sparkle of a tiny light glimmer up inside of him, quietly lowered her head ~~~ _in disappointment_ ~~~ and let herself leisurely slump down on her back, with her darkening sight wandering it's last blinks up to the punctured ceiling,......... pitter-pattering, that it won on its wet dots....., before her red-rimmed eyes f I n a l l y fell to the exhaustion devouring them. ,pulling her into the fairy-tales of an said to be existing Dream scape ).

...Not after the discoveries, she had made..

...   
..   
...

Too late.... Too late he had noticed.

Blinded from fresh tensión pumping through his agitated veins - the fresh trail the heavy fight with **only** TrUe friend has left behind

Too consumed by these paining memories , that he didn't think about the grave consequences, as his fanatic master had pleased him to accompany him on an ImpORtAnT Occasion in the hidden parts of their overdone prideful city.

The side streets.   
Dirty.   
Abandoned.   
Bleak and dark.   
A place for the Sorcerers slaves and dirty people of their own kin to flee and do their mischief in.

~~~ _But an disturbance, their master had told him with a mischievous grin hiding under his stern expression, that HE himself had been~_~~

~~~ _He had found out~_~~

..

Still dazed from the heavy argument, that the emerald eyed Adept quietly wandered along his ~~~ _former_ ~~~ masters side , with his gaze kept down, bleakly eyeing the gravely concrete of a dirtied stone floor, watching the several plates pass by the deeper he blindly followed the Elemental into the seemingly endless aisle of darkness, whilst his mixed-up thoughts were only circling about the **loud , angered** words, he was still trying to comprehend from the memorial happening inside the heavy walls of the ill-lit castle.

The enormous building of ancient, chapped stone not far from the equally, shadowy place, they.. _Serpine_ .. silently trotted in, now.   
So far, he had been aware, as he had followed his master, __like a lapdog, as all these year...blind and thoughtless__ , out of the *dark light* of the castle and into the **bright gleams** of the hot sun, so the **noisy** streets of their Kingdom, which followed the unbearable, desert-heat not long after. But did their blurred chattering shrill through his ears for only a short time, when not long after this **blinding brightness** and the **loud sounds of too many people talking at once,** silenced itself into a dull light, once more.

Up until now, that the familiar coldness remained to shed its silent shadows upon him and that he felt no more change in the indifferent scenery, Serpine had turned his sharp eyes on, by the moment he had blankly watched their manipulative leader take a calm turn into a darkened side street, away from the many curious eyes of the lively road.

With his eyes held down and his guard for once kept low, kept low, despite the dangerous presence of his sly master walking closely beside him, the man he had planned to leave behind, for weeks.

Trotting, _silent_ , **abstracted** , SlACkeNeD.

An unusual behavior, Mevolent noticed with ease, already back in the secure darkness of * **his** * fortress, without even needing to have put much effort in and without wasting a single more thought about mERcy or FoRGiVenEss against the **traitorous** General, he had used to trust the most, used the others rare distraction to his wicked fortune.   
As, once he was utterly convinced to be far enough remote of the busy roads, far enough of any human soul, he leisurely, let himself fall behind.

...without the others miserable/unfortunate/pitiful notice..

_And had_ _Serpine_ _just found out, as_ _MeVOlEnt_ _lost on pace and let the absent-minded General take the silent lead.... saw the empty, bricked wall in the front - signing a death trap.....and widened his eyes, as he recognized.._

As his shoulders slumped down and he stared with those big, dot-like emerald eyes widely at the empty wall, having brought his sluggishly walking-step to come to stop, before a sudden shiver went down his prickling spine..

'..you seem to be slightly carried away .. Nefarian..'

.., he could feel himself getting cold, cold, despite the heated shadows surrounding him, his fragile heart pounding in his suddenly heavy chest..

_How... How could he have..._

..fear laying itself over.. fogging... the overwhelming thoughts of their thrown words, the content of them, the content of the last s e n t e n c e , _his friend had blindly spat at him,_ as he could feel his numbing feet take a single step back (and was about to play innocent with his guilty, shaky voice - daring to speak their masters name, he will in a future not far away, earn a quietly, paining insult to be whispered in his ear, followed by a bruising punch, each and every time he would dare to utter it, in the grasp of their bloodstained dungeon....., when he heard Mevolent already speaking up again...

'... Was it this harsh fight... With Vengeous...'

...before he was even able to open his mouth, let alone get his paralyzed voice vocals to speak.   
..   
Innocent, pitying, that his playfully - honeyed voice sOfTLy appeared behind of him, that had the sudden, oddly-great fear of his Master from his latest traitorous act, nearly trigger a crumbling pain inside his stomach, so had his heart only pump even greater inside his heavily-heaving chest - the several Beats literally clearly noticeable, as they hammered against its shivering shell - and his trembling breathing to grow to even b I g g e r in- and shaky exhales ..

'Don't worry.. I'll tell him your best regards,...'

Like a ticking clock, ... * **tick** *.... * **tack** *.... * **tick** * .... * **tack** * ... ticking its last lap, he could feel an inner timer in his head running to an closure.

As his mind told him to run, but his limbs wouldn't dare to move, to not even dare to turn around, as there was only still the p o u n d I n g of his pulsating heart, while with each more accord he heard Mevolent's shilling voice talking to him in little dangerous brackets, the more he could feel his calm voice getting tense, getting inpatient in the craving ~ _ ~~to see his blade finally pierce the others dirty, mischievously BeATiNg heart~..~~._

'.. My dear.. '

..and acted.   
As Serpine had only still time to inhale the beginning of another sweaty breathe, after his Masters last words, when a loud, strangled gasp suddenly erupted from his shot-open mouth, cutting the intake of this cold stream of dry air abruptly off, as he felt a sudden piercing stab impale his abruptly s l o w e d heart.

Along, that his body automatically bent over, his eyes to burst wide open, his breathing to just freeze and his mouth to just stay gaped, but did a large hand held him. Suddenly placed on his drawn-in stomach, that it prevented him from just collapsing, whilst he could feel its strong counterpart, fiercely pressing something cold against his....w-wet....back.

_There was something inside of him, something cold and sharp, cooling him from the inside out!_

'You shouldn't have betrayed me..'

His voice fierce and dark, filled with pure hatred, extinguishing the soft Gentleness it once carried, like it had never existed.

As hot breathe rattled its steam against Serpine's 'cat' ears, **Mevolent** **deep voice** , that shrilled through them, as he could feel himself tremble, the fear increasing, his eyes to stay wide, but the fading shock still numbing the ~ ~~ _blade_~~ ~ piercing his chest. Unknowingly, that he even still held his breathe for the first seconds, until he lightly began to breathe, again. Short, cut off breathes, that send a pulsing pain through his heart, with each he heavily draw.

Wet, as the warmth running down his tensed skin, that slowly tears made itself down his glassy eyes, and that he could feel each light... ~ _accidental_ ~ .. movement of the blade trigger a tearing sting, whilst the ~~~~~ _ ~~numbing~~ ~~shock~~_ ~~~~~ slowly faded and Mevolent...

..twisted..

**GaSp**

..  
..  
...

Suddenly, a light pressure on her hand, a faint, nearly unrecognisable disturbance, pulled her out of her light sleep, but still dazed from its serene trance, that she leisurely opened her azure eyes to the morning twittering of birds and the shines of the dawning white sun gleaming through the soaked roof of the tent, she only still remembered as the darkened fabric of the chattering rain, that had already long eased deep back in the early morning, as the sun had spread its first shining wings over the dewed land.

But which her tired orbs faced only for a few faithful blinks, before she numbly rolled her still sleepy gaze to her left, to Serpine and with it to their unclasped hands, that had her eyes instantly jump wide awake, as she recognized Serpine's fingers to have lightly grabbed out for her own - still moving slightly, as he weakly tried to get ahold of it.

With which she instantly aided him' as she cautiously tightened the grip his interlaced fingers had around his and could accordingly so slowly watch his' still again, resting interlaced on hers, as he found the comfort of her tightened grip.

Which for now, she didn't dare to lighten, anymore, as she cautiously and absolutely quietly heaved herself with the help of her spare hand up in a sitting position, along with her newborn eyes not daring to leave Serpine out of their once again sharpened sight.

If not carefully tighten her grip around his' even more, throughout her heave, just to make sure he felt her warmth, _her presence_ , whilst the **for-so-long-craved** feeling of this tiny **bit** of a pressure kept on being there, continuing to faintly push down on her own sensitive skin, as he subconsciously tried to hold onto her.

Subconsciously, for his hidden eyes were still closed from the light of the Living world, when her own azure pair had slid, from their tightly held grip of their interlaced hands onto his sweaty face, as she had swiftly sat up to see...

_To her own disappointment, that is, which slackened that inner excited tension, that had awoken her from her slumbering state._

Though was it not peaceful, like she remembered it to be, in the dulled daylight of the forgotten day, as he restlessly, so faintly squirmed his ~ ~~ _chalky_ ~~~ head in light motions from side to side, with his eye-lids lightly fluttering in their loose position, like an awful Nightmare held him in his suffering grasp. /like he was captivated in a Nightmares suffering grasp.

The feverish pearls of sweat dyeing his skin in a glistening color, increasing its superior Strength only more,..

_..as like a day ago, in the embrace of the merciless Kingdom.._

.., they slid its sparkling fluid freely down his darken face, along with his mouth indifferently gaped, as he kept on demandingly drawing in shallow breathes, whilst, as she watched this scene exposing itself for her shimmering - Sapphire eyes, Harmony didn't feel the continuous pressure against hers skin easing for a single second.

Desperately holding onto her, even if it was only _so light and weak_ , tightening, keep on pressing down on hers, even if _she barely felt a difference in the soft pressure_ , that she instinctively lay her other palm onto his gripping, ~ ~~ _right_ ~~~ hand, holding it now securely in both her hands, to prove him, that there was somebody there for him, to increase/deepen the chances of her comforting presence reaching his deaden Awareness , whilst her tired eyes kept on focusing themselves down on his sweaty, restless face.

Watching its measure, continuous wriggling, faintly rolling side from side on the cozy, yarn blanket, its bandaged back still rested on and concentrating her entire inner attention, in between, only on the soft feeling of his gloved hand encased by both of her naked palms.

As she watched him, silently watched him and held his frail hand tightly in the palms of hers, interlaced, just to reassure, even herself, that she was there for him, in whatever awful ephialtes he was captivated in.

..

The horrific things, she could only imagine a General alike to see.   
But would she never be able to picture the ghastly feeling of reliving **this crime,** that had played itself in the hidden shadows of the passed day, once more time.   
ThE FeeLInG, of the jagged blade smoothly piercing its sharp ending through his torso, mercilessly drilling its poison through his chest in one fragment of a second, As **hE** TwIsTEd!   
Twisted its glorious coldness inside of him, brutal, cutting new, yet still unharmed skin, leaving him not a second to gasp for the air ~~~ _he didn't deserve_~~ ~ or let his shimmering emerald eyes these ~~~ _pathetic_ ~~~ agonized, salty tears..

..

..not did her kindself care him to ~~~ _have_~~ ~ be ~~~ _en_ ~~~ her mortal enemy.

..

..his breathe rattling inside his pounding chest, trembling uneven, that it left his gaped mouth, as he watched these venomous, his glistening Amber eyes, circling him like an hungry animal in pure disgust. The wicked man's breathe he felt no sooner blowing its damp steam against his ear, once more, before in **one swift movement** he took no caution in gripping the blades bloody handle once again and was Nefarian not even quick enough to comprehend the sudden tearing pain to release a wrenching out-cry, when MeVOlEnT already ripped the sharp blade in **one quick side-way motion** out of his writhed figure and an even louder, strangled cry devoured the forming sounds, that had been about to leave his bloodied mouth.

Though for the ears of the people to never reach his gasping yelp, for the enormous walls sealing this corridor away in a remote place, had long deafened it's short-lived sound in its merciless embrace..

..

..As suddenly a single, short-cut gasp erupted from Serpine's mouth, so abrupt, that it had a shot of adrenaline instantly pump through Harmony veins and her grip to instinctively snap tighter, in pure reflex, as along, his eyes burst wide open and his feeble muscles tensed, so rashly, Harmony could feel a faint twitch coming from his gloved hand, but had it relaxed only a single second after, again.

In one pounding beat of his living heart, _not bumping their heavy, staccato pressures fiercely against his nevermore aching chest_ , that he grew aware of the sudden peaceful light blinding his blurred eyes, instead of the _extinguished_ bricked wall, that had just still towered itself over him and the treacherous Silence of the bloodied street to be replaced by the playful and free chirping of singing birds.

As, by the side of hers own tension,..

... * **he** * slumped back into the warm embrace of the blanket and * **she** * felt its stiffness deliberately ease in the muscles of her upper arms..   
.. * **his** * one single gasp to ease back to shallow, inaudible panting and her grip to slowly lighten their strained hold, back to the firm, but gentle grasp, it had been before,..   
.. and so his once emerald eyes to shrink once more to an half-open gap.

Revealing those clouded, white dots. Inhumanly wide for the little space the tiny gap offered, blankly, that they leisurely examined the tent, sliding faintly side from side, until they wandered up to its _bright sky_ and v e r y slowly fixated themselves vaguely at her own Sapphires, just like she remembered them to have dully stared inside hers, back beyond the enormous bricked walls of the encased City, back in the dull side-street, _they had met ._

As the blond haired, young assassin kept on eyeing the injured General and once she had processed those weak eyes looking directly into her wide ones, she slowly, so softly let her smooth and petite voice f I n a l l y fill the serene Silence of the morning twittering,..

'Shhh ... Shhh ..'

..whilst once again, she had half of her mind amore set on the tight hold of her hands and the still, present feeling of his gripping fingers pushing down on her lefts knuckles / back.

'Shhhhh..'

Amore, like she had hushed his dying will in the wake of the death-traps guilty eye, like a mother comforting their ~ ~~ _dying_ ~~~ child in her ~ ~~ _too young_ ~~~ arms, holding eye-contact to distract them from the unbearable pain, eating up their easing heart, like the grown up girl did ~~~ _now_~~ ~ with Nefarian.

.. Shining and darkened eyes locked.   
.. Wasting no thought on fearing to keep on holding his right hand, even now that the red-handed man was awake and numbly looking at her.

'Shhhhh..'

As with their eyes directly meeting the other, her hand firmly holding his touch-starved glove, she didn't stop her quiet hushing, her own mother had stilled her with.

And so lightly began to talk little more bits to the deathly General, in between her continuous..

'Shhhh..It's okay, do you hear me, it's going to be fine..'

She didn't know, his silent eyes were directly fixed at hers, though did he look so numb, so lifeless, so strained..

So vulnerable, compare to the once feared, treacherous man, she had not long ago faced on the bloodied battlefield of Loreana.

But now laying in the dried grass infront of her, with only a thin blanket keeping him separated from its itchy surface.   
In the autumn light of the green, yarn tent, that made the blood on his pierced chest nearly seem like the opposite of his yellow-illuminates, white skin and his drained face.

Seeing him in his most weakest, as he kept on staring at her with these defenseless, injured eyes..

 **The fact, that even they** ~~~ _these beasts_ ~~~ **were only humans, who slid off the right passage.**

And that she kept on softly returning and squeezing his limp hand in hers warm ones, until his foggy pupils broke their eye-contact and quietly glided back into the blank space of the sun-illuminated tent, before she could witness them, weakly move inside his faint gap, deliberately examining the tents bright roof once more.

With his mouth evermore numbly gaped and drawing in inaudible breathes to provide his damaged lungs.

Whilst, before Harmony answered him the faithful Question he longed to find out, she had her own pair of shimmering orbs for a short moment slide down to his bandaged chest, as it rose and lowered in light, slow motions - nearly cautious, like the ripped hole still hurt his impaled chest, _with each shallow breathe he barely drew, like their Medical, had told them ._

'Shh.. You're safe.. Whatever happened.. you're safe...!'

There was no reason to deny it, she was curious what had happened in the silent shadows of that side street only moments before she arrived - to a General, to one of the most feared men of Mevolents -, though couldn't she get her faded voice to release these words, stuck in her light throat, as his dully green eyes returned back to her sparkling Blues.

Instead, did her gaped mouth only move with no sounds behind, as she could only hear the whisper of those invisible words hollowing in her mind, whilst her eyes locked themselves once more softly with his glassy.

Though did he seem to have faintly noticed these familiar motions through his light-headed sight and recognized their cryptic signs with his numb Awareness, as Harmony could suddenly see his thin lips faintly moving and trying to form words, to answer her unspoken question, he had been able to decipher from the foreign girls thin lips..

But was all he managed, only the same mouthing movements, as she had done, along quiet and cracked fragments, of his once velvet voice echoing in the depth of his nearly inaudible utter, but were its hoarse vocals nonetheless so clearly able to hear in the Silence, that reigned in the Forbidden Forest.

'Me..v....o..le.nt'

 **And as she had read, so heard those words leaving his benumbed mouth,** she could feel her eyes go wide in one single second, her beating heart's heavy **bumping** to shrill in her suddenly emptied head, **freeze** and spread its icy coat over her entire skin, her shoulders to just fall limp, slacken themselves with no more tension inside.   
Accompanied, by a wave of stun and disbelief, mixed in one horrible wave, that washed over her and with which same emotions she stared speechlessly down at the **only prove** of his genuine words and into those tired eyes reflecting the concealed happening in the glassy mirror, she kept on looking in...

Seeing the unforgettable memory of the reflected knife...

..

Seconds, only seconds, until her aching feet had carried her to the Origin of the shadowed crime, Mevolent, the Elemental, himself had tried to kill his own.

And had she been the only one standing in between his cold-blooded act.


	7. A Campfire Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here is another scene, taking place in our RP, as I will mention in the eve one more time, the girl Detoxia and Serpine are watching leave, is called Athena and belongs rightfully to Athena_Danger my RP friend.   
> This scene, itself takes place after 'Accidental Espionage', as after Mevolent left her alone, both Athena (who found Serpine) and Serpine found Detoxia at the broken-down Parking building, and after only a short conversation, the Resistance Leader decides to take them with him to his 'Secret Hideout', he had been hiding himself from the eyes of the Sorcerer city. .
> 
> This also includes a Sertoxia scene, that originally didn't happen in the RP, itself, as well as it will reveal a lot of my OC's secrets and her unknown past.
> 
> .....

...and she's gone', an ocean eyed girl, a sorcerer alike, stated calmly the sight, of her sharp eyes, as she watched her ~ ~~ _best_ ~~~ friend slowly disappear into the foggy darkness of this large and dull, underground base, leaving her with the ~~~ _former_ ~~~ Resistance Leader finally alone.

A man, she had turned to straight after.

A man, who hid himself under a long, light-brown yarn coat, but that couldn't hide the shine of his toxic-green eyes illuminating his sly face under the coat's hoody, nor could it hide the wild strands of his raven, short air hanging lightly in his face.   
But even so, would everyone in _both_ their worlds recognize him on his charcoal-gloved hands, under which one he concealed his cursed, red weapon.

The man she fell in love with.

A General, her kind, a Traitor, to bring peace, a leader, who lost everything close to him, Nefarian Serpine.

Who, was relieved quite the same, as he watched the chestnut - haired, talkative girl fade away in the tight shadows this basement gifted them with - in search for the voluminous library, this Place was offering -, and couldn't help but chuckle in his wise and so smooth voice, as both his' and the blond-haired girl's eyes met again ' Seems to be quite a demanding girl, your friend. '

So soft and calm, that the stillness of the wind had almost carried it like it's own, through the blankness of this large cave, almost melting, like Detoxia her's own together with the Silence. The young woman, who nearly couldn't hide a blush from rising up on her cheeks, as the former Leader had spoken to her _and her alone_ , let alone meet her with his inhuman-green eyes, again.   
Yet, had, to her luck, not her quiet voice betrayed her, in its shy and fragile way, as she found the courage to agree with him..

'.. Trust me... She can be even worse..'

_That reminded_ _Serpine_ _just too much on his deceased warrior's soul_

And hence could have almost made him want to sigh, as invisible memories came flooding into his mind - memories, that felt like yesterday ~~~ _two weeks ago_ ~~~ , that he had last held her hand and stepped together with the azure-eyed girl through the portal,...

__If only he knew, only he would survive the rage, that had awaited the 6 remaining Resistance Warriors inside the gate__

..but instead only tried to hide his mental pain, with a faint smile, at the opinion, Detoxia had of her own friend - the girl with the glasses, Athena.

~~~ _The girl, who will betray them, with the cost of a life.~_~~

'if you want to,...', but nor had his voice betrayed him, as well, in his true emotions , as, like Detoxia, they spoke in its same wise and mysterious way '.... you can go somewhere else, too. Trust me, this place is big enough, I've been here for almost **2 weeks** and I haven't been everywhere..' he suggested politely, for all he needed was his well-known loneliness, again, even if his soul longed for the company he wished for, for 2 entire weeks, since they, ~ ~~ _died_ ~~~ .

Though had he for his pity ~ ~~ _luck_ ~~~, only won the girls attention, so curiosity, even more, as, with their eyes still meeting, hers widened in stun.  
Stun, that he survived for so long, the wrath of Mevolents deathly search, as, like the offer he had given her, had never existed, she continued their small conversation.

_Which will safe the Resistance Leader another night of endless grieving, tears, he didn't even know how many he had already shed, for the only family, he ever had._

With the thought of her rising up blush, now entirely clouded by a wave of curiosity , if not worry for the man, she had always seen hope in with her _reckless kindness_ , even already on the destroyed battlefields a hundred years ago in their own Dimension, with their own Serpine.

'.. 2 Weeks...' her silvery voice so then began in a stun, that made it even more petite, and had paused only shortly, until she repeated the same words again ' 2 entire weeks,.... that the two of you passed the corrupted portal'

_The portal, he saved her from!_

_2 entire weeks!_ Nefarian could only agree with a light nod, as he could already see his chances of loneliness fading away, even more as he saw the curios sparkle of her azure eyes, looking wide at him, that made him just once more release a quiet chuckle.

'Heh' if not find a bit of comfort in its innocent gleam, even if a pinch of shock hid behind it, as, with his light smile still remaining, he couldn't help, but offer her.. '.. I guess, that means you want to stay with me... Ask more questions..'...in a different way to accompany him - stay with them and not have to spend the night alone in this foreign, dark place under the ruins of Roarhaven.

_A thought, that could have sent a shuddering, cold cribble up her spine, if the shock and stun of_ _Serpine's_ _finishing words hadn't instantly washed the approaching fear away, again._   
_A fear, the intimidated girl would have never felt that great, if it hadn't been for her unforgettable encounter this very late afternoon._

But yet again, an intimidation, that had the

.. warmth of  
.. safety she felt in his presence  
...shyness towards

.. Serpine instantly clouded and even more, as she felt another wave of a blush approaching, from the honor the Resistance Leader gave her - the honor to stay with him. As she slightly avoided the toxic shine of the others hidden eyes, yet not with her head, but only with her ocean pupils, rolling shyly down to the Bleak, stone ground, they were staving on 'If.. If I am a-allowed to..'

Though could have curses herself just in the same time, for the Quiver of her trembling voice, when along the last Syllables leaving her mouth, she has once again rolled her pupils back up to Serpine's, just to lock her eyes directly with emerald ones, again, while a light smile formed on her lips. Which gentleness fit just perfectly to the one the former General was still carrying under his coat's hoody, however had he seemed not to bother the Shakiness of her voice...

_Almost as if he knew....knew the feelings, that were storming up and down inside her mind.... Did Athena tell him?_

...and instead only gave her a polite nod, at her past answer, before he , once again, spoke up in his velvet voice ' Of course, I don't ~ ~~ _would_ ~~~ have anything ~ ~~ _just_ ~~~ better ~~~ _mourned_~~ ~ to ~ ~~ _their_~~ ~ do ~ ~~ _deaths, again_ ~~~ , anyways'.

And hence would have already, been about to turn around, to show the younger girl, the small and more comfy place he had made for him, yet had suddenly hesitated in the middle of his movement, as if an abrupt thought rushed into his sly mind, and turned his already half-twisted body back to Detoxia, before he s l o w l y spoke again...

_A pause between the two sentences, that were merely seconds_

'.. But.. Only if I'm allowed to ask questions, too'

He questioned with obvious carefulness and caution over his own chosen words, but how steady or gentle he would have spoken each and every single one, both knew very well, the Questions he was referring to, as it made the sun-kissed blond girl only instantly wince. So her faint smile, to have concealed her blush to abruptly change into wide eyes and an gritted white teeth.

However did she nonetheless quietly agreed to Serpines precondition, as the tension to have shortly stiffened her veins lightly eased on the sign of her relaxing eyes '..... O-OK..' though, after a faint hesitation, that was nonetheless clearly seeable.

Clearly seeable to the invisible eyes of the icy shadows and the sharp ones of Serpine, but who kept on quiet about the short Stillness she had every right to give and instead only returned a ginger look, a faint smile, his emerald eyes only reflected and in good intention, offered her a hand, his right hand.

And gently let his velvet voice arise once more, with his soft smile embracing her the entire time and his emerald eyes to look directly into her ' Then follow me.. I have a special place here, where I've been staying the recent nights...' and gave her a light shake with his head to the side, but his smile not faltering and his eyes evermore staying on hers ' Its just around the corner...'

He spoke so soft, so gentle, like she remembered him from hundreds years ago, a voice, she longed so deeply to lean into, as she looked up into those devine emerald eyes and with no hesitation to give accepted his offer, but only after it got faintly delayed but an invisible blush, that had her warm smile only instantly conjured back on her face. And placed her palm leisurely into his gloved - feeling, feeling the soft material of his black gloves on her sensitive skin, she could purr from - , for him to curl his fingers around hers and gentle take it, before he deliberately led her deeper into the unknown of the basement.

And over the entire time, until they would arrive at the fire-illuminated opening to another obscure room, did he keep her hand lightly in his and her blush only remained on her **reddening** cheeks, that she still tried so hard to hide by turning her head slightly to the side, avoiding to look in his strong emerald eyes, that were still silently directed to the front, but without her knowledge, sometimes took a few faint glances to her, that made the soft ~ _sad_ ~ smile on his thin lips only win on its firmness, each time he gazed into those innocent, sapphire eyes, **like hers** and turned back to the front to gaze back at the dark ocean of a blank hall and **let silent memories flood into his mind.**

Whilst ~~~ _HaRmOnY_ ~~~ Detoxia was alike captivated in her own world, that she was still aware of the empty darkness, she let her eyes randomly glide over, but concentrated herself only on the prickling feeling of butterflies in her stomach, and the odd warmth overwhelming her racing heart, that it felt like it would run a marathon, jump up and down, whilst it would push every of its beats hard against her chest.

_Yet, in the same time did she feel so light, held by only the raw presence of his present grip, his fingers around hers, like the time, a hundred years ago, when she had held his hand, he held hers, as they attended together to that times beautiful Requiem ball and danced, up until the early morning hours._

_That special night, which still concealed one secret behind its long-forgotten hours, that she had never told anyone, until now._

When she felt her walking feet suddenly come to an halt, and all the sweet sensation, the butterflies, her racing heart, so all these _sad_ memories, vanished back into the depth of her Awareness, as, along her eyes, it instantly shot back to the front of the basement to be welcomed by said arched stone opening. As suddenly even this craving warmth left her in one single second, when the former General let go of her hand and stepped forward, in the same time that he turned around and with deliberate steps further towards the opening, looked directly into her ~~_love-struck_~~ eyes and lightly stretched his left arms out, as in a gentle, welcoming gesture ' Let me introduce you... This is my home..' he introduced in one quietly, soft manner, whilst he already turned back around to step through the arched gate, for the paralyzed girl to only closely follow, with gradual steps.

So with curious eyes, she deliberately slid side from side to examine the shadowed surrounding behind the concealing barrier of thick stone, as passed through its small and single doorway to be welcomed by the illuminating light of a little fireplace in the middle of a dark, but as well small room.   
An eternal fire, flickering on its little bit of wood in all its beautiful, shining red, that kept on bringing a warm light over the demolished, dusty chamber, she step by step walked further into.   
Yet was the only thing, that filled its empty blankness and illuminated its chapped, old walls, that entirely surrounded her, but the small opening, still closely behind her, as she was much too consumed by the want to absorb her new surroundings, than on the ability to walk, causing her to only still take s l o w , lightly motion of her feet, until her gaze fell back onto Serpine.

Standing and patiently waiting, shortly behind the secure blazes of the crackling fire, for the girl to finish her carefully - sweet Examining, with, again, this soft smile his lips still carried, until she came to an halt across of him, after she had let her trotting feet abruptly win on pace again, and deeply apologized ' Sorry..... I know it's nothing special, but it was the best I could do..'

But which content, let a wince, instantly snap all her still lightly carried away mind directly at him and once she fully, processed his unnecessary apology, had herself already stutter up words, her voice vocals were quicker to form, than she could think, but once again, along with her innocent eyes widely looking through the flickering fire directly into his indefinable glistening Emeralds.

Guilt, that they were dipped in, but this weak smile still remaining on his thin lips.

'S-Sorry?.. S-Serpine..I.. It's.. It's a miracle, you even survived..'

_Unlike them.._

Serpine felt himself subconsciously finish, **unwillingly** , but couldn't he prevent it, nor prevent MeMoRiES from rising up, that had his smile may let alive, but change into one of Devastation, as for once he slightly turned to the side, trailed off to avoid to look into those Irresistible Sapphire eyes '.... It's.. It's not like I have enough practice..'

His voice weak, telling a terrible story of loss and ~~~ _love_~~ ~, Detoxia wouldn't have even needed to hear, but only have the ability to see through her sharp eyes, to realize her grave mistake and had her voice only instantly to gasp up again,' Oh.. No.. I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to!'

But which was again instantly countered by Serpine moving his gaze back to meet hers, by a slight, so soft gentle of his head and lastly his devine comforting voice, calmly speaking 'No.. no.. It's OK...' and shortly paused in between, for him to make a soft gesture with his left hand, accompanied by a faint tilt of his head, along his eyes to gesture down to the illuminated ground, of a once clean concreted floor ' Come on, now.. Take a seat.. '

But had these wide eyes of Detoxias at first stayed to embrace him with their guilted look for a single more second, until the realization of these words seemed to have made it to her tensed Awareness and Serpine could watch, as they suddenly changed back to these relaxed orbs with that weak, but so warm smile, before she gave him a faint agreeing nod.

And her gaze already quietly lowered to look down at the dusty stone, before she deliberately let herself sink in an crouched position on her knees and slowly placed her hands flat on its solid surface, for her to let herself plummet down into an comfortable position.

So for her gaze to move back up again and fall back on Serpine, hidden behind the warming blazes, crackling every now and then from the burning wood and the hot embers, it freely shot out. Serpine, who seemed to have lowered himself down into the same comfy sitting pose just in the same time and patiently watched her from behind the fires veil, as she adjusted herself onto the ground and seemingly just in the same position, as he himself, with his legs bent and rested together to his left side, his back upright and their eyes now directly meeting, once Detoxia had moved hers up.

That he decided to be only polite and softly offer her....' If you want to.. Then you can start '..

_But a calm voice that only reminded her on once day, once again - even clearer and *_ _**louder** _ _*, than before - and along that memorial atmosphere, only on another, she had so dearly wished him to be beside of her, as a romantic fire like this warmed her bare skin and illuminated the shadows of this night-fallen forest all around them._

...., a warmth, the Stillness of the flickering fire and this chilling atmosphere of an long-abandoned place, broken down walls, chapped and dirty, *blank*, but so mysterious, like an ancient cave, that nearly made only another blush to rise up on her cheeks, as she heard that soft voice to ender her ear and that remembrance of this memory continued to play itself inside her head.   
But would she at first shortly lean herself into the embracing arms of the warming fire, feeling its invisible shines swallowing her, that nearly caused a prickling shudder to crawl down her spine, from the accompanying dusty atmosphere, that only fell down on her, before with a shy voice, she concentrated herself on only Serpine again,...

....behind the dancing fire..

... and softly questioned back, so soft, that it seemed to barely even break, let alone touch the Serenity ruling around them 'If it's OK, for you?'

Whilst evermore this orange light, this crackling Glistening, the memory in her head just kept on taking its way further into once starry night..

_As they, had sat there on the stoned stairs outside the obscure castle, the Requiem Ball hundreds of years ago, had taken place, their feet hurting from the hours they had made the Requiem balls stage their own, and let themselves now be embraced by the shining shades of red the setting sun shed upon them . With his arms around her back, pressing her tighter to his thin form, the first and last time, that she felt his poisonous, yet so warm aura so close beside her._

_And the first and last time, that the kind-hearted General of that long-passed time felt the tender lips of the right-handed Man touch hers, thieving her first kiss, as she fell asleep in his arms, but in his arms, only at a different place._

_But even now could she never bring herself to widen her nervously faint smile at this heart--TeARiNg.... warming... memory , and only kept on looking at_ _Serpine_ _....another_ _Serpine_ _... with her indifferent shy smile._

Though alike did Serpine's smooth voice barely even break said peaceful silence of this ruinous place, as well, as he only gentle nodded to the uneasy Question, she had whispered back to him and truthfully replied.. 'It's OK...', yet with sad memories of his own to hide behind it, to hide behind his heavy voice, that had his smile only made more fragile '... I've been through worse,.. I need to refresh those memories anyways..'

_And then he dIeD and she could only feel as her heart fell and then this ColDnEsS eat her, freeze her from the inside out!_

That only let her instantly wince and faintly turn away to avoid his emerald eyes, as both the memory found its, ending with the sharp dagger shattering her heart and she sympathetically trailed off.... 'ohh..'.   
'I'm sorry..' and quietly uttered her apology, that will later on only betray herself, '.. i know how painful it must have been..'

Which bare content, only made the former General abruptly flinch, yet so faintly, she would have only seen those Virgin green eyes to widen, if her lidded eyes hadn't evermore nervously gazed upon the empty floor.   
However even so, that only seconds after, he already let go of this sudden string of tension and relaxed himself, along a low sigh, once again, whilst his eyes evermore gingerly looked over to the the turned away girl ' It was... But.. How did you know..?'.

.. _what I was talking about?_  
 _..what I meant?_  
 _.. what I hAvE sEeN?_

Multiple endings, that there would have existed for that unfinished Question, and a faint Hesitation, that made it out, until Detoxia deliberately turned back to, once again, meet this green fire that reflected itself in his piercing eyes and answered him in a sealed reply '.. A lot of experience..'

But which for Serpine seemed to have been decipherable, like it had been as clear as the fire to illuminate the darkness around them and steadily cleared her locked words, she hadn't been able to speak her own, out aloud, to only finish with yet another _purposely_ unthematic Question ' You fought in the war... The one, in your Dimension?'

And as an answer again, that Detoxia decided to slightly avoid those _painful familiar_ toxic eyes again and only look straight into the crackling flames to eternally flicker infront of her, as she let a slight nod emit from her lowered head, followed by a small pause, followed by the nervous tapping together of the tips of her index fingers, but which the tight blazes hid from Serpine's eyes and only made him recognize the next motion of her to be a shy and small mumble 'Yes...'

To what the former Resistance Leader behind the crackling fireplace only returned with just an equal small nod, but let his voice stay quiet to not push her more in the many words, he knew, to still be concealed behind her blank one-word, that the crackling of the ashing wood filled the Silence of the demolished ruin again

Until a quiet whisper arose from the hesitant girl.. 'If I may ask..' and rose her shy gaze deliberately back up to him again, as she changed the theme, by letting her mind recall the bothersome memories of only hours ago, and she lowly questioned him, but with obvious concern and frustration loaded on her sotto voce voice ' How.. How did Mevolent create a portal?'

And did she get a low, ironic chuckle, as an a short answer, along Serpine lowered his head and closed his eyes to speak in an heavy, yet so soft tone, 'That was easy... Detoxia', whilst in the middle of it, he gaped his eyes open again to let his face be illuminated by the lively fire infront of him, which crackling and glistening let itself every now and then be heard through his smooth voice and deeply looked into it, like he would see the next words he was about to say, reflecting in the clear orange of its destructive flames ' He only needed a shunter...'

He began, oddly slow, and was it instantly paused, by a single invisible breathe, to escape him.

'.. the coordinates..'

Then A pause, again, like if he could truly see these people, these memories playing in the flames infront of him.

'...and his scientists!'

And did Detoxia listen the entire time closely in Silence and only watched the Leaders voice disturb the crackling Soundlessness, whilst the dusty atmosphere turned to one alike an fire-lit, mysterious dungeon, dusty, dirty, dark, from the memorial, fragmenting telling of the Resistance Leader and the only light or warmth being the fire to illuminate, until said fallen man trailed off with an low sigh and let himself slip out of his telling trance, as he gazed back up again. And Detoxia spoke, shyly concluded '.. And... It was unstable, nonetheless..?'

Which let Serpine only fall into another ironic chuckle, he slowly let fade out, with a low exhale and looked her directly in her innocent eyes 'Unstable doesn't even define it...'. He paused again, purposely to only get his momentum with just another breathe, to dangerously, yet with his low voice to remain, pronounce ' It killed..'

_It killed my people!_

So sharp, so threatening hollow and hoarse, that as, if it had brought a curse over this orange Silence, Detoxia felt herself getting cold, a shudder going down her spine, despite the warmth of the illuminating fire, with its few playful rustling, as she only kept silent and continued to watchfully listen to the Leader, but not without having her arms crossed around her chest, rubbing herself to keep her warm from the suddenly so chilled, grimy coldness.

'..... You see... Mevolent used to enter this Dimension with a few of his most strongest and talented soldiers.... But they all got killed..'he continued to deliberately recount, like telling a story, he himself had witnessed, with his emerald eye-contact not faltering a single second from the girl infront of him.

So, that he could clearly see, the bothersome look in these blue eyes slowly come to live, as he kept on telling and saw her Hesitance in the words she seems to long to question, but wasn't sure, if to ask.

..

Could see, as she clenched her white teeth and slightly lowered her head, so could he tell, by the constant side to side motion of her pupils, that she searched for the right words to speak.

Until, by the moment she seemed to have found them and convinced herself enough to open her closed mouth, as he moved her gaze back up again, she had already been able to witness Serpine cutting her off, with a soft shake of his head and an even softer, but pained smile, that revealed much more than only the answer to her unspoken Question..

As from his own, Serpine continued to speak out his _so painfully fresh_ memories, that this bare shake had silently whispered /displayed..   
' I don't know... I only know, that *it* pulled them all with it into **its grave**... Except of me..'

Those scarring memories, that had burned itself into his mind and still felt like it had only been yesterday, that he felt himself in the relentless grasp of this corrupted portal...

_Alone. In its mercy._   
_As it thieved him from his power, his magic, if not turned its own comforting flow against him, feeling it ripping him apart from the inside out, with the same pain he held to his right. Until it even took his breathe away and he could only still feel as he slowly suffocated._

_The gagging, the crying and sobbing, he still heard echoing in his head, when suddenly there was only still Stillness and this excruciating pain, drilling itself through all his dematerialized muscles, causing him to spit up liquid blood._

_Dyeing the ground, that was too blurry for him to see, in an beautiful scarlet red. But had he still been so clueless at that time, still accompanied by the feeling of him being the Leader of the Resistance, the comforting feeling of Unison and Warmth, until he turned..._

_He was alone.._

Picture for picture, each stabbing, radiating or twisting dagger of pain, the picture of this Emptiness, that played itself _second by damn second_ up in his head, along only each further word, to leave his pained voice.

Even if it had only been, that one single sentence, that clearly recalled **this** emptiness, his mind so exactly pictured....

_This emptiness, as he gazed up at the flickering, white gate, ripping a nightmarish Crack into the even wall, as he lay there on the cold ground._

_Stared up at the Emptiness, where normally his people should have been, the people, that had been HIS responsibility._

.., it told Detoxia enough to silently give him an understanding nod and apologetic words '.. I'm sorry..'

A soft, low sound to disturb the memorial movie his mind forced him to relive, one more time and pull him, along an deep sigh back into the fire-illuminated reality of this grim basement.   
If not make him just wave it off, once he was back, fully aware of the fire to flicker infront of him and the Sapphire eyed girl to look him directly in the eyes...

_Why..Why does she has to look so familiar..._

..,like it was only another scarring memory, of the many he couldn't change, as he returned an weak smile to her 'Don't be... You can't do anything for the things, that have happened..'

That made Detoxia, sitting all packed up - her shoulders drawn together, her arms clinging around her, like she was freezing, yet again, despite the peaceful warmth of the fire - on the other side of its rising flames, only nod again.   
One shy and faint nod, but without any more words, she knew to escape her mouth, that had her only again, slightly turn her gaze to the side and unknowingly even have her right hand to rest on her upper left arm, lightly move up and down, in caressing motions.

Apparently still intimidated by the unforgettable Encounter of the Warlord himself, Mevolent.

_As this eight feet tall man had suddenly stood_ _infront_ _of her, in all his dangerous glory, just like she remembered him to have been, all these_ _many_ _times she saw him on the battlefield, and That even now still made her heart start to race, by only daring to think about him_

Whilst she kept on avoiding Serpine's toxic eyes, these toxic eyes that seemed to gleam even more in their virgin color, piercing nearly, as their emerald iris could clearly be seen behind the transparent flames, whilst his body or skin was already covered by its thin veils of red light, again.

As he curiously tilted his head at her and cautiously asked 'Is it OK.. If I may ask you something..?'

'Mhmmm..'..she only silently mumbled under her breathe, though loud enough for Serpine to hear and..... his clear eyes to her in raw Worry...., while she kept on only having her deepened gaze turned to the illuminated ground and her right hand to slowly stroke her Shirts arm.

As she heard Serpine's velvet voice only again, blowing their smooth tone through her right ear, 'You only have to answer, if you want to.. Ok...' , seeming to only carefully continue, if not repeat himself only more to ask for permission, to assure himself, she knows, she wasn't forced to answer, like the words he was about to question, were enough to break the fine glass everyone thinks she was, made out of.

And did the intimidated girl only give away another faint nod to once more reassure him..

'.. What... What did Mevolent do to you?'

...but had his hesitant question indeed instantly caused her veins to fall to a spear of tension and she herself to InSTAnTly shot back at Serpine. Her eyes wide, raw fear sparkling in their ocean Sapphire color. Before she only again stiffly lowered her head down to the burning wood the fire so happily danced on / laying on the dirtied grey tiles and frantically stuttered broken fragments, her voice didn't allow her to speak, '... I.... I...'

Though was her shaky quavering instantly cut off, as.. 'Hey.. hey...', that had her only instantly gasp up, as her tightened eyes met the ones from Serpine again, who only instantly continued to speak, with his eyes directly locking with hers , soft, calm.... '.. It's OK.'... accompanied by these comforting motions with his hand, softly moving up and down, like he was trying to tell her with his gesture to lay low, that slowly seemed to calm her shaky breathing, as she directly eyed his motions, breathing along side it, so lay a sudden stillness over the Tightness in her arms and chest, as...' .. You don't need to answer.. ' she heard Serpine steady voice only again over the crackling rustles of the flames, reassuring her only once more, that she wouldn't need to answer. 

However was a silent decline all he received, again, as, whilst shivery lowering her head back to the dirtied hey tiles, she gave a slight shake of her head from herself, but which he could so faintly see through the veil of the fire, as she let her stiffened muscles come to an final ease, with just another quivering, deep exhale, before she earnestly /honestly uttered ' No.... It's.. Ok...' and along a long inhale, pulled her gaze heavily back up to him - sapphires meeting emeralds -,' . I.. I have to f-face this C-Confrontation anyway.. Sooner or later'

The last words barely nothing more, but am faded mutter, that escaped her mouth, as she only again rolled her eyes away from him and yet, but slightly lowered her gaze. With her hand to gentle caress her arm once more and her upper body to faintly rock side to side...

But not only from the breathtaking shock still numbing her mind and pumping invisible adrenaline through her veins, by only recalling....

_M-Mevolent_

_.._

_No... She couldn't look him in the eyes, she didn't want him to see.._

See something he had already long seen, since the first second they had stood face to face to each other in that one darkened hallway, he had kept guard at for these entire long 2 weeks, since the portal had first cracked this turn rip between time and space inside its solid walls.   
Just to catch girls like them, curiously running around.   
May it now be clouded by the intimidating shock of the incident, but these shimmering eyes, who looked at him, like they had already known each other for a hundred years, yet did they only just meet a few hours back.

Even so, did that bare Mutter only make him more unsure, as he wasn't deaf to the raw pain he could literally hear in her quieting voice, - feelings, the feeling of agony and weakness, he had enjoyed so much, if not satisfy himself from, when he had still been one of Mevolents feared in a time long ago, long before the ~ ~~ _fallen Resistance_ ~~~ had taken him in their custody and changed him to a caring and sympathetic leader.

That had him only stay quiet for the rustling fire to take over this darkened place for a few second, before he only dared to give her a **sympathetic** look and a deliberate nod, to speak his Agreement and do her favour to still her wishing plea for someone to listen, the same Agreement he then softly expressed in true words, as well...'I'll listen...'

Words she heard, as her head instantly snapped up again, wide-eyed like before, but clouded in Disbelief and Shock, before they slowly, relaxed again and a weak smile dared to form on her lips again, as she quietly mumbled 'Thank you..'   
The same, as she earned a faint nod and warming smile, as well, though seemed to not have been finished, when after a small pause to wait for her beautiful eyes to meet his toxic again, he kept on '... But...', that alone had her smile to **shortly** change into a subconsciously gaped 'O' and those silvery eyes to look curiously attentive at him '...may I be allowed to join you by your side?' 

There it was again, like a spear clouding her worries, that it made a reddening blush rise up on her cheeks again and her nervous smile to return on her lips, as the words to disagree had been stolen away from her/ were words foreign to her and could only be found In the agreeing words, she stuttered 'O-Of..c-course'

Unwillingly, she couldn't prevent it, by the second she heard these words, this Question to leave _Nefarians_ mouth, her heart began to race..

 _What was it again, what she was_ _worried about only second ago?_

.., as she nervously watched the green-eyed man behind the fire, turn his gaze for once away from her, to make himself up on his feet, calmly stand up and appear out of the flames tight veil, around which he walked with a deliberate pate, whilst her sparkling eyes didn't dare to leave him even once and continue to closely watch him, until he made himself back down on his knees beside her..

Causing her heart to seem to never want to find an ending in its beating marathon. _The General. Serpine. Nefarian_ _Serpine_ _._

After all this time, had she had never thought to feel him so close beside her again, did his current scene only prove her the genuine opposite. After all these YeArS.

But couldn't she help and slightly feel uncomfortable so close beside him, once again, alone in this illuminated darkness of this ruin and this flickering fire place, that she faintly turned her blushing gaze away from him and if only couldn't nervous stammer with her feet, that she only faintly rocked side to side with her upper body again.

Until she could feel herself abruptly stiffen, as she felt this soft, so soft gloved hand touching her right shoulder, like entire 134 years ago, that had her eyes to instantly spin back to him and be embraced by this sweet smile, which had only placed the same on Detoxias thin lips, as this stiffness left her veins again. Entirely! And there was only still the soft smile she carried and with which she looked calmly in Nefarian's.

Who had only waited for these azure eyes to once again lock itself with his' , for him to steadily, like so often, raise his ginger voice, once more, in Harmony of this quiet place, that the crackling of the fire could still so easily be heard throughout '.. Now tell me.. I'll listen to you, as long as you want me to'   
During calm breathes, that were soundlessly taken in between and seemed to make his slow voice only softer.

So soft, that it did not even cause another spear on tension to stiffen Detoxias veins or at all have her gaze once again retreat back to the _sheltering_ ground, but did the calmness in those eyes remain and only shortly let her eye-lids faintly fall over them, for one quiet in- and one audible and deep exhale to leave her mouth.

Nefarian only, patiently watched, so watched, as her eyes opened to the light of the fire again she turned to and quietly began to recall her darkest memory... 'He.. I..'..., but at first managed to only merely mumble out fragments of sentences, she wanted so dearly say, but didn't had the knowledge to how, until she calmly paused, for one more deep breathe to escape her mouth, Serpine so closely watched to happen, whilst his left hand evermore rested on her shoulder.   
Before she dared to try a second time, recounting in quiet pieces and shaky, low breathes in between... '... I was spying on them.... Accidentally...it hadn't even been my intention to....., but by chance I found them in this parking-building....and found out the plans they h-had...a-all of it.. '..

She wasn't finished, merely even half-way through, but was it already enough for her to close her eyes and take one even larger shaky breathe to calm her heavily racing heart, so cling her arms only once again tightly around herself. As only one more deep and shivery breathe came in ragged blows out of her mouth and could bit by bit see the picture of the Warlord glistening into her mind, if it's wouldn't have been fir the sudden striking touch of something soft gliding down her right arm, that had this nightmarish memory-fragment into vanish into thin air and her eyes to may open, but deliberately, just as she deliberately and calmly turned back to Serpine.

To see him, with that sympathetic smile again, as he lightly and gently led the tips of his fingers faintly up and down over her upper Arm and softly uttered 'Shh.... Take the time you need... Don't force yourself too much into it, if you don't feel yourself ready enough!'

During his emerald eyes were the entire time, directly locked with hers. Even then, that he still softly watched her, as she answered him with a shaky nod, but with her innocently-wide eyes, alike, not daring to break their direct contact a single second,like the two young Sorcerer were captivated in each other's bewitching spell.

Nefarian with those inhuman green eyes and Detoxia with these virgin, purple reflecting Sapphires.

That the Fallen Leader only continued to hold his weak smile, so hold his eye-contact, not daring to risk to lose her attention, now that he fully had it in his safe grasp, with these shimmering, meeting eyes, and brushed his fingers once more up to let the palm of his left hand come to an gentle halt onto the side of her shoulder and softly suggested, after a short period of silence had reigned over them'..Mhm..am I allowed to do something?'

To which, the intimidated girl, with those wide eyes, only barely seeable lowered and lifted her head again, like she had attempted to give him a faint nod, during a quiet whimpering left her closed mouth...'Mhmm..'. However with their eye-contact still not daring to falter, as after she had given him this fragile whimper, she could watch as Serpine waited for a short more moment in pure Silence, before he carefully approached her.

Heave for tiny heave, that he deliberately pulled himself nearer to her and kept on looking directly into her watchful orbs.

Whilst his hand she had the entire time so gentle felt on her shoulder, slid pass her shoulder-blades and carefully over her neck, but did she feel nothing, but the captivating spell of these green eyes, until they slid pass her watch and a shudder down her spine caused her to nearly tremble, as she felt him move behind her and embrace her with his arms. Their hands sliding smoothly over her own, cautiously and slowly over their upper section, down to her elbow, for them to rest on her Wrists and his bent knees just touching her lower slime, encasing her, like he was trying to tell her to lean back...   
So did his voice speak 'Trust me.. Just lean back...'...His voice, so close, behind her, so gentle and soft, **husky** , like all these years ago, that she couldn't help, but just let those arms gentle lead here back to his shoulder and her head against his chest, until she fully leaned into him, calmly and relaxed, and closed her eyes to let deep breathes escape her.

Ones, so fragile, which heaves and slow lowering motions he precisely felt against his torso, whilst he leaned his chin onto her fluffy blond hair of her upper head and gazed, with his lidded eyes peacefully directed at the serene inferno, as he gently began to caress her '... I used to do this at one of people.. She ~~~ _was_ ~~~ just as kind as you and this always seemed to comfort her...... ' he softly explained himself, while he only kept on stroking her and pulling her closer to his beating chest.

And didn't she fight against it, but freely moved along, if not embrace the Warmth the other offered her, cuddling herself, her cheeks deeper into his chest, like he was the only Security to exist, as her eyes only kept on being closer and deep breathes being drawn.

So, that Serpine just kept her close and continued to move his thump in caressing movements faintly over her wrist, so his eyes directed to the flames, whilst she only stayed entirely still in his embrace, the same reaction as Harmony all these years ago, that the sight of the fire they had stared into, only made a single silent tear escape the edge of his eyes and smoothly, like liquid water run down his cheeks to still extinguish on its way to his chin.. '...and continue, once you feel yourself ready enough....'

He gentle offered her, after they had silently stayed like this for a few more quiet seconds, with her just deeply breathing and him to caress her, and to what he felt the girl give him a quiet nod, while she pressed her head only closer against him, that he clearly felt her head's lifting and lowering, rubbing against his skin.

But as an answer, did he only stay quiet and give her the time she would need to find the right words to continue, that, after only a few, more silent breathes, she did and gaped her shimmering eyes open, but with herself still closely pressed against him

As those fragmentized speaking took its way forward '... I... I wanted to go...r-run' Unknowingly by now, her voice grew slightly higher in their already so petite tone, quivering more often, as she only cuddled herself deeper into his warm embrace and let the light of the fire illuminate her in its golden shines... ' B.. B.. But then,...M-Mevolent suddenly stood there.. and forced me back into the room..'..

She could feel her body literally trembling, another shuddering going down her spine, _by only recalling these bare words_ , despite the warmth surrounding her, despite the protective presence of Nefarian.

She could just feel herself getting cold, shivering from the Coolness, she had felt there, as she had been pinned against the icy wall.

'.. T-They..' quieter and quieter, that her voice had been getting and more and more, that she could feel her Crystal eyes getting watery , whilst Serpine closely listened to the trembling being, he encased with his arms and only pressed even tighter against him, as then and there, he quietly hushed 'Shhh..'

And she kept on stuttering out ' .. They asked me questions.. Mevolent did.... But... He was nice.. Caring... I.. I don't know what I should think of that.. He is so different, than the one **we** fought against in the war..'

Detoxia still smoothly let out of her mouth, though with a wince abruptly cut herself off, as she recognized what she had just revealed -the truth, she had kept a secret, since the great War had erased all of its trails and they knew, was out - and she instinctively squeezed her eyes shut, her composure stiffen, like she feared for his reaction.

As in the same time, she had winced, his hushing had come to an end and his chin to slightly move away.

Yet, did behind her eyes, a faint smile rise up on his lips and a weak chuckle escape him, followed by a tiny inhale, that instantly caught her attention, her eyes to snap open and the extreme tension that has shortly, collected itself inside her veins, to leave .. '. So..'..

As it had never been like for him to not have started to slowly figure out himself.. '...you were a General, indeed? ..', he brought to an finish, in the same time, that she lifted her gaze up to him and he leaned his head slightly away, for her to be able to look him better in his eyes.

Those perplexed eyes, that looked widely into his orange-sparkling green eyes, her mouth faintly open, but did no word manage to escape them, until...'How.. How did you find out? ' she smoothly uttered and with her wide eyes remaining to stay upward, did she only feel as the other kept on holding her close to him and let a small rise come upon his soft smile 'That wasn't all too difficult..' Serpine answered with pure honesty in his softly amused voice, along with a direct eye-contact he held with these pure Crystals... '... The appearance,...character,... the way you talked..it all fitted...' he kept on in a staccato voice, like if he had praised her, as he counted up the many things he had watchfully recognized on her, and with each time he proudly announced, felt a wave of warmth overcoming her heart, so made her perplexed expression slowly turn into one to carry a flattened smile, again.

As he drew his sentence with only another genuine reason to an finish - one no one prove its wrong '... And don't forget that I have been a General myself..'

And a reason so true and obvious, that she couldn't help, but release a soft chuckle, so soft, that it even warmed the General's broken heart with its innocent, fragile sound. Followed by this even softer voice of hers, that still carried the faintly cheerer tone of her childish chuckle, as he softly smiled up to him '.. Right you are..', before, with that smile still remain to redden her cheeks, she deliberately lowered her head back against his torso and closed her eyes to enjoy his Nearness, again.

_Like she wanted to prevent to talk about this uncomfortable theme, like she was ashamed of the high title she secretly carried._

Whilst Serpine only began to lightly fondle her wrist again, moving, deliberately up and down, _up to her elbow , down to his wrist_ , but still kept his lidded Emerald eyes lowered down at the touch-starved, kind thing cuddling her head against his chest and gentle reasoned in a sympathetic voice'... And.. There's no need to be ashamed of it..'

Though shook the Younger one only lightly her head and gaped her eyes back open to look at the redden dusty ground ' It's not that... It's just,.. I just don't want somebody to know..'

Which reason Serpine accepted with a understanding nod, and spoke no more to pry for unnecessary answers, but changed the theme for _his_ slowly shutting in girls well-being, so let his head once more come to an soft rest on her cozy hair.

A returned touch, which only seemed to still her even more, as she felt his chin leaning onto her again and hear him softly questioning '... You.. You said something about 'them'?..'. , with his eyes having once again returned back to the flickering flames, they clearly reflected again, like all the other times, he had stared like in trance every evening up to the late midnight hours, thinking, considering, recalling, pondering about his latest mistake, he wished so dearly to rewind.

Until he often ~~~ _every night_ ~~~ fell to the exhaustion tiring his ~~~ _numbed_ ~~~ veins, but still not with the non-existing answer on 'why' he longed so deeply to know.

_Why did they had to die?_

_Why did the portal had to take their life's away?_

_Why not him? Him, who deserved it, more than all of these heroic fighters!_

The first days, that it had been the worst. That in the bad condition that he was still in and the grief to weigh down on his slack body,, he disappeared into the quiet shadows, like **they** had taught him and stumbled into the only safe place he had stumbled over, the ruins, a deserted and demolished place, to find this obscured cave and make it his new home.

~~~ _With his old being erased from time, as_ _Mevolents_ _army had happened.~_~~

'Mhmm' a sudden petite murmur broke him free from the memorial spell of the hypnotic flames and made him back Aware of the _harmonic_ girl he held in his arms, yet with this Awareness having returned, however with his deepened emerald eyes still continuing to watch the beautiful dance of the fire '.... Creed... Serafina's brother was there..'

Though, that Caught him by like a spear of ice, and had him have to bite away the need to let the shock make him want to blurt out, along a nearly only subconscious wince, that to his luck the girl with the once again gaped eyes didn't notice, as instead he only impeached in a tight manner, yet collected ,so low voice '.. Wait!...' at that time, he still tensely breathed to stop her from continuing ' Serafina? .. Mevolents...wife?'

To which, as an answer only again, the female General only gave him a faint nod, once again, pressed against his chest, for him to clearly feel its nearly unnoticeable lifting and lower, rubbing against him, so faintly felt it against his resting chin.

As once he had received..felt...this silent smile on the touch of his own skin, he secretly gritted his teeth and felt his eyes getting dark, like a shadow fell upon them and only one silent thought pierced his unspoken mind ~~~ _That's BaD!_ ~~~ , but did only different words leave his mouth out aloud ' Is it OK if I ask you one more thing?'

One more single questioned, he got circling in his tiring mind, _midnight had come upon them_ , to what Detoxia only gave him another tired nod, pressed against his torso, clearly seeable, that with these increasing silent words , she was slowly growing more and more intimidated, so tired, from the warmth of Serpine's Embrace, that seemed to slowly carry her away into a restful sleep. 

'You heard their plans..'.. A pause ....'. They want to destroy this Sanctuary, don't they?'

And another small nodding motion he felt rubbing against his torso, so against his calmly resting chin, which was all he need to satisfy himself, so silence himself down to the ever-lasting crackling of the fire, he still calmly watched, as he let its tiring trance wash upon him , as well and he said nothing more, but..'I'm sorry.... I'm sorry, you had to witness this...

Gentle, smoothly, collected and quietly, that Detoxia only still heard this so soft voice of his, whispering apologetic words above her, whilst she had her eyes already closed from the exhaustion falling upon them and only still enjoyed his _touch_ .

His chin on her head! His arms still around her! His Warmth so near! Pressed against him! That she nestles herself into his chest, _like it would be the last day she could have him close to her, before their ways would move apart._  
 **Would fall asleep in his secure Embrace** , that she only still replied to him in a voice barely a whisper, so much seemed those circles around her eyes tire her 'It's OK'

Nearly abstracted from the sleeplessness, as Nefarian only still felt her pushing herself deeper in his embrace and only held her even firmer with his arms, to help her still her longing to be close to him, and with an almost internal sigh, spoke once more the last words his vocals would manage this passing day, in an even softer voice..   
'Come on rest... And tomorrow I promise... I'll help you...'

One promise, he made, despite the danger he knew, he would have to face, yet the feeling to help those in need, was to much for the caring leader to just push away, as the benumbed Girl was almost only about to let a sleepy nod arise from her, again, when the realization of his words, deliberately reached her tired mind.   
So had her foggy eyes only once more to gap open and faintly opened her mouth, like their were a thousand words she could say to him, but did she close it, again, to only form a weak smile on her lips '.. Thanks..'

That Nefarian only returned, with a near invisible shake of his head, but which alike she could clearly feel rubbing against her head and, with the last bit of awareness her Tiredness left her, felt these embracing arms - his hands--starting to move up and down her arm , once again, as in an _even gentler_ voice...

_... One that could just carry her into a peaceful sleep...._

...., she heard his quiet utter, once more ' No need to... It's OK ...no come on and get some rest.... Ill watch over you! '

And with these comforting words blowing through the mind, one more weak nod she managed. Barely only a bare lift, that Serpine felt, before she let the warmth of the fire fully carry her away, as she felt herself slowly slipping away, with these arms to hold her.

No worries, no nothing clouding her mind, as the last thing she felt, before she finally slipped away into the obscure world of her serene sleep, were the thought of those gleaming toxic eyes, softly watching her, as she let herself slink limp into his arms.

Watchfully under Serpine's eyes, he had slightly rolled down to hear and only watched it to happen, with that immortal, soft smile on his lips only living on.   
Before he gently whispered, wished... **No** , merely mouthed one more time, to the sleeping form 'Sleep well my dear!'

Before he closed his eyes, and, with the smile to only warm, enjoyed the so deeply missed feeling to finally feel the comforting presence of a living being.... her.... inside his arms, once again, that he didn't dare to lighten the secure grip they had on her, but kept on holding her close to his chest.

And opened his eyes, once again, to have their pupils directed to the light of the fire, once more, watching them flicker, dance in its own free will, but didn't they stay there for long, as his gaze faintly, so cautiously moved up to look at the colorless, chapped ceiling, _concealing the starry night-sky, his rebellions were resting in_ and mumbled out a pair of words, understandable for human ears, before his hushed voice trailed off/extinguished into a language long forgotten, that would no long later, carry him to his own, restful sleep, as well.

'Rest in peace, Harmony!'   
  
  


~The end..

**The character right in the beginning, who left** **Serpine** **and** **Detoxia** **alone to speak and spend the night, is named Athena and belongs rightfully to my RP partner** [ **Athena_Danger** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Athena_Danger)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
